Broken Families, Broken Hearts
by Missbooie
Summary: When an unknown young cousin turns up at Ethan and Cal's apartment the brothers have no idea what to do so she ends up coming to work with the boys, causing all kinds of trouble but strikes up an unusual friendship with another troublesome child of the department.
1. Chapter 1

The phone rang in the hallway. Caleb picked it up

'Hi- Cal and Ethan's flat. Cal speaking.'

'Hello Caleb,' it was a woman's voice, drawly and slurred 'It's your auntie Jackie.' By now Ethan had come down stairs and stood next to Cal- who on earth was auntie Jackie- it was saying something if even Ethan didn't know who it was. 'I'm your mum's half sister,' then it clicked- Jackie- mum's alcoholic half sister. How did she get this number? And what did she want? 'Can you put your mum on?' Cal and Ethan exchanged confused glances.

'Erm- no we can't auntie Jackie.' Ethan had taken the phone off Cal.

'Why ever not?'

'Well erm she's dead.'

'Oh I'm ever so sorry- when's the funeral?'

'It was over six months ago.'

'Oh.'

Ethan turned to Cal- the line had gone quiet but they didn't know why.

'Well- make sure you're in tomorrow morning. Katie will be at your apartment at 7:30. Bye!'

The line went dead.

'What the hell?!' Cal was the first to express his shock.

'Who's Katie?' Ethan was more concerned about who the girl was that was coming to their house than the caller.

'Katie...' Cal tried to think, then he exclaimed 'I don't know- you're suppose to be the one that is supposed to know all the family stuff!'

'Right well. I think Jackie was mum's half sister who we have never met. I think she was the one who ran away at 16 to get married to some guy. And I think she was the one with the problems with alcohol and drugs. At one point I think she got arrested.'

'And so who's Katie?'

'I don't know. I guess she could be Jackie's daughter, which would make her our cousin. Look- don't keep getting mad at me- I know virtually nothing and I got the same phone call as you. If you need someone to be annoyed at get annoyed at Jackie.'

Cal and Ethan stood in silence in the hallway. Neither of them knew what was going on. They weren't even sure if they wanted to know what was going on. Their mum and Jackie hadn't got on as children. They were half-siblings. When the boys' grandparents got divorced their mum lived with their grandma and their grandad got remarried and had Jackie. When their grandad and his wife died Jackie moved in with their grandma until she ran off to get married. It was a broken mess of a family. The half-sisters didn't get on at all. It wasn't because of the 4 year age gap or their different mums it was their conflicting personalities.

The next problem was what they were going to do with Katie when she turned up at the flat in the morning. Neither brother knew how old she was or what they were supposed to do with her or even how they knew where they lived. If Katie was over 16 then the brothers could continue their lives at work- a 16 year old should be able to look after themselves, but if she was 4 or 8 or even 15 they would have to arrange some form of childcare for her.

Cal glanced at the clock- 11:30. Any chance of calling Connie to have tomorrow off was out of the question. As was arranging any form of childcare. Both brothers had to be at the hospital for 8am. If either one of them was late there would be trouble.

The brothers went to bed with no plan for the next morning, quietly cursing the fact that they had a cousin to look after.

It was 3am. Cal made his way into Ethan's room- whenever Cal was awake Ethan also tended to be awake. Even if he wasn't awake Cal would stand in the door way and watch the younger man's chest gently rise and fall. However today Ethan was awake. His light was on and he was reading a book. He glanced over it as Cal walked into his room.

'Can't sleep?'

'Nah.' Cal's voice sounded worse than Ethan felt.

'We really need a plan for tomorrow don't we?'

'Yeah'

'Any ideas?'

'Nope'

'Me neither...'

The boys were silent until Ethan said

'Connie!'

'Yes- I know she's gonna kill us if we turn up with this girl in the morning.'

'No- Connie's daughter. She just floats around the department and Connie seems fine with it.'

'Well she would- it's her daughter.'

There was silence again.

'Look- if we have to we'll just bring her with us and hope for the best.'

'Fine.' Cal yawned and stumbled across the hall back to his own room. Ethan flicked off his light and tried to get to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 6:30am. 30 minutes until Katie was due to arrive and 90 minutes until Cal and Ethan were due into work. For once Cal was up early and joined Ethan for breakfast. Both brothers were bleary eyed and groggy with sleep. By 6:45 they were dressed and ready for work. By 6:59 they were awake, just in time for the knock on the door at 7am.

They opened the door to see a young girl at their doorstep- her mother was nowhere to be seen. She had a large rucksack and a small suitcase.

'Hello- I'm Ethan and this is my brother Cal. Are you Katie?'

The small child nodded in response.

'Do you want to come in?' Ethan used the voice he used while treating young patients at the hospital- it was soft, comfortable and reassuring. He offered out his hand to the small girl. The young girl's cold, clammy hand took Ethan's large warm hand and allowed herself to be led into the flat. Cal followed and picked up the suitcase that was still at the front door.

'So what's your name?'

Ethan already knew that her name was Katie but he hoped that a simple question would put her at ease. The child sat in silence with her top lip quivering. She looked so young and innocent.

'Okay Katie- I know what your name is but I don't know how old you are. Can you tell me that?'

'6 I'm 6 years old.'

Ethan smiled 'You make me sound so old! Can you guess how old I am?'

The child was now more relaxed and managed to answer Ethan's question

'Erm... 30?'

'Hmm not quite, guess again,'

The two cousins were cut off by Cal walking into the room looking stressed.

'Ethan we need to be in work by 8 and we still have no idea what we're doing.'

Ethan turned his attention back to Katie

'Katie- why are you here?'

'Mummy wrote you a note.'

Katie hopped off the chair and went to where Cal had left her rucksack in the hall. She pulled out a crumpled scrap of paper. On the piece of paper was a note from Jackie. It was virtually illegible- the handwriting was scrawled and rushed, letters had been missed out and words merged together.

Boys,

I know we aren't close but I need you to look after Katie. I'm in trouble with some money problems and she's in the way. I could never afford her anyway. Send her home in a month. Don't try and contact me.

Jackie

The brothers read the letter together. Obviously Ethan finished first but waited silently for Cal to finish reading. They were shocked. The message was blunt and heartless. It filled in some of the gaps but not many of them. Neither brother knew who she was or what she was like- they didn't know if she would actually come back or whether they were expected to look after Katie permanently.

Ethan walked over to Katie. It was now 7:30, and they needed to be leaving for work.

'Do you want to come and see where we work?'

A smile crept onto her lips and she nodded vigorously.

'Come on then.'

Ethan offered his hand to the young child and, after grabbing his work bag and putting on his shoes, he led her out to the car. They had no choice but to take her to work. She seemed cooperative enough but she was also incredibly shy- Ethan was doubtful that he would ever get his hand back from the tight grasp of the young girl. Cal drove Ethan's car while Ethan and Katie sat in the back. Cal put the radio on to fill the silence of the journey.

'Where do you work?'

'At Holby City Hospital'

'I've never been to a hospital before. Is it full of ill people? Are you ill?'

'No- we're doctors we make people better.' Ethan tried to keep his language simple.

The car pulled up to the hospital car park. Cal jumped out of the car and began to walk towards the door, leaving Ethan with Katie.

Katie sat in the car but didn't want to move.

'Come on Katie. I'll look after you- I promised.'

Katie slowly got out of the car and stood next to Ethan. Then she raised her arms. With a heavy sigh Ethan leant over and picked up Katie- holding her on his hip. Ethan's muscles flexed as he did so- his body adapting with the extra weight.

By the time Ethan and Katie had found Cal Connie was already looking for them. She had seen the three walk into the department and wanted to know why a child had been brought in.

'Who is she and why is she here?' Connie's harsh, snappy voice brought tears to Katie's eyes

'This is our cousin Katie. She arrived at our flat today and will be staying with us for a while.'

'And why is she here- in the hospital?'

'We have no one who can look after her and she needs someone- she's only 6.' Ethan rearranged Katie's body on his own.

'A hospital is no place for a child.' Connie turned sharply away and stalked down the corridor

'But your daughter's here.' Cal had been silent while Connie was talking to Ethan but his voice stopped a Connie dead in her tracks.

'Fine- Caleb you are having today off. I probably owe you some time off and Ethan after the accident you were off work for quite some time. Take the girl home and try and arrange some form of child care for tomorrow.'

'Thanks Connie' Ethan spoke for his brother who was too shocked to move. Cal didn't like children much- they were annoying and needy.

'Oh and Caleb- you have to look after Grace too. There's no point in you being off for childcare if I still have to put up with one troublesome child running around the department.'


	3. Chapter 3

Caleb had to spend the day looking after his boss's daughter and his mystery cousin. That meant no drinking, no swearing, no fun. He had coped for most of the morning- letting them do some colouring with the felt tip pens he found in the study. Lunch was simple- jam sandwiches and crisps but after lunch was when it got hard- they were bored and restless but Cal was too tired to do anything. He ended up taking them to the park where they played on the swings and climbing frames together. Cal was surprised at how well they got on. Grace was from a much richer family than Katie and despite the face that Mrs Beauchamp was normally busy Cal knew for a fact that she did really love her daughter, whereas Jackie didn't seem to care about Katie.

Then it went wrong. Grace and Katie were climbing the rope triangle- it was obvious that Grace had done it before but also that Katie hadn't. It all happened so quickly. The girls were near the top, laughing and smiling. Katie slipped and tumbled back down the climbing frame, trapping her leg in some of the rope. She hit the ground with a thud. Grace started screaming, Cal started running towards Katie, Katie lay still on the floor.

Katie quickly regained consciousness and started to cry but the crying and screaming was better than the silence. Cal looked at her body. Her right leg was cut, swollen and twisted at an unnatural angle. It was broken. She had various other cuts and bruises all over her from landing on the floor and a small lump on the back of her head from when she hit it and lost consciousness.

Cal called the ambulance. And Dixie and Ian arrived minutes later. Cal walked over to them and then talked as they walked back to where Katie was.

'Caleb?' Dixie looked at the young doctor questioningly as he approached them

'Yeah- I'm on childcare duty today. This is Katie she's 6 years old. Fell off this climbing frame and caught her leg on the way down. Loss of consciousness for about a minute. Minor cuts and bruises across her arms and legs from landing on the floor. Lump on back of her head from the floor and the leg looks like it's broken.'

Dixie and Ian set to work securing Katie in the ambulance. Cal tried to get Grace to come down.

'Come on Grace.'

'It's all my fault! I told her to hurry up and... and... she fell off because of me!' Tears streamed down her face.

Cal climbed up to where Grace was and carried her back down.

'Right- we're going to go with Katie- okay?'

Grace nodded and allowed herself to be led to the ambulance, tears still pouring down her face.

While Grace was filled with regret, Cal was waiting for the wrath of Ethan and Connie when he arrived back at the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Katie was admitted to cubicles where Zoe treated her for her broken leg, but on examining her bang to the head and grazes she noticed some older bruising around her arms, thighs and then on her back. Zoe called Charlie to have a second look. It definitely looked like these had been inflicted by someone else, but they weren't recent.

While Katie had her leg plastered Charlie went to find Cal, and then Ethan. Ethan had been working in resus all day and hadn't been informed of his cousin's accident.

Charlie walked into resus where Ash, Lily and Ethan were working.

'Ethan I need to speak with you, in my office- preferably now.'

Ethan was surprised by Charlie's request

'Erm- yeah sure. Can I ask what it's about?'

'I'm afraid it's confidential so I'll tell you in my office.'

Concern filled Ethan's face. He turned to the other doctors, exchanged a confused look with Lily and asked

'Will you too be alright without me?'

Ash nodded and said

'We'll be fine- we know where you are if we need you.'

Ethan turned and followed Charlie out of resus.

Cal was already waiting in the office.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Ethan momentarily forgot about Charlie's presence and focused on interrogating his brother. 'You're supposed to be looking after Katie and Grace!'

'Look- Katie's with Zoe and Grace is with Connie.'

'Why is Katie with Zoe?'

'She...erm...well'

'She's done what?!'

'She fell off a climbing frame and broke her leg.'

'What?! How?!'

Charlie cleared his throat to get the boys' attention- they both jumped at the noise. He had stood in silence while they argued but now needed to talk to them both.

'Look- boys I need to talk to you both about Katie.'

The brothers looked at each other, their faces mirroring their concern.

'While Zoe was examining Katie she found some old bruises around the tops of her arms, on her back and around the tops of her thighs.'

There was silence

'Did you know about this?'

'No...' The brothers answered together

'We are looking for a history of abuse with social services but you two may be found accountable.'

'Erm...okay...' Cal answered for both of the brothers. Ethan stood, silenced, shocked by the news.

'How long have you been looking after Katie?'

'She arrived on our doorstep this morning. Until last night we didn't even know we had a cousin. Her mum is our mum's half sister who ran away when she was about 16. We've never met her.'

'Right so you didn't know about the bruising or the possible history of abuse?'

'No.' Ethan was now doing the talking. He knew more about the family than Cal and was capable of informing Charlie of what he wanted to know.

'Do you have a contact number for her mum? Or even her name?'

'Her name's Jackie but we don't have her phone number...'

'Wait- she called us. I can go and see if I can get it off the phone.' Cal pitched up for the first time in a while.

'Right Ethan- you can go back to resus and Cal can you go back to your house to get the number.'

Charlie opened the door and let the brothers slowly leave the office in shocked silence.

Cal rushed home. He grabbed a notebook and scribbled down the number on the display. Just as he was about to leave he turned back on himself and walked into the kitchen. This was going to be a long night. He knew how long abuse meetings took. After grabbing some snacks and a teddy bear from a box in the spare room upstairs. Cal was back at the hospital within the hour.

Zoe met Cal in the staffroom. Where he was anxiously waiting for Ethan and Katie

'I'm sure Charlie told you about what was going on in regards to Katie.'

'Yeah and here-' Cal offered Zoe the scrap of paper 'It's Jackie's number.'

'Thanks- I'll get right on it.'

Zoe left the staffroom leaving Cal alone with his thoughts. It had was nearly three hours since Katie was admitted- Charlie was now looking after her in his office. Neither brother was allowed to see her and they only knew that she had had her leg plastered.

Zoe dialled the number on the scrap of paper.

'The number you called is unavailable. Please reconnect the call or try again later. The person you are trying to call is likely to have left the country.'

Zoe sighed heavily and put down the phone.

'Charlie can I borrow you?' Zoe popped her head around the door to Charlie's office. Charlie stood up, smiled at Katie before leaving his office, quietly closing the door behind him. Whatever Zoe had to say to him it wasn't good.

'Did you manage to contact her mum?'

'I called but there was no answer. I think she's left the country. I have a really bad feeling that she's never coming back. Either she doesn't want her daughter or she's in trouble and doesn't think it's appropriate to take her daughter with her. She was dumped with Ethan and Caleb.'

'What do we do then?' Charlie was a mix of emotions- there was anger, frustration, confusion, annoyance but most prominently desperation. Having looked after Katie for a couple of hours he had grown very fond of the young girl. With a heavy sigh he said,

'I guess we have to call Social Services then. Maybe we can request that she stays with Ethan and Cal instead of going into a care home. They're good kids- all three of them.'

'I better get on the phone then.'

Zoe went back to the phone as Charlie walked back into his office to see Katie smiling up at him. The heaviness in his heart must have transformed to concern on his face that must have shown on his face as Katie's sweet smile faded.

'What's wrong?'

Charlie sat down next to Katie,

'Katie- we can't get hold of your mum. Do you know how we can get through to her?'

Tears rolled down the young girl's face.

'No- she said that she had to leave. That's why she left me with Ethan and Caleb.'

'Its alright Katie- we'll look after you.'

Charlie held Katie in a tight embrace as her sobs ripped through her body.

'I promise we'll look after you.' Charlie kissed her forehead and gently rocked her from side to side as her sobs gradually subsided into silent tears that tumbled down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

'Hello? Yes this is Dr Zoe Hanna from Holby city emergency department. We have a young girl aged 6...'

'Zoe can we go and see her now?' Ethan and Cal had found Zoe who was in Connie's office. It was getting late, the day shifts had finished over two hours ago and Connie had taken Grace home. The boys were clearly stressed, worried for the safety of Katie but also worried about where their position would be- could they be blamed for what had happened to Katie?

'Sorry boys- not yet. Social services are on their way. If you can convince them that she is safe in your care and better off than she would be with a foster family or a children's home. I'll let you know as soon as we get some more news. You should go home- you look shattered.'

'No.' Cal's voice was hard. 'We'll stay here.' He had felt responsible for her broken leg but now he realised that someone else had caused her injury purposefully. It was a sickening thought.

Cal and Ethan sat in silence as they waited. And waited. And waited. Zoe walked in and both brothers rose from their seats.

'Social services are with her now. She'll be fine. You'll be fine.'

Zoe left the uncomfortable atmosphere of the office and walked around the ED. It was quiet but staff members were working hard to get rid of people as fast as possible- the later it got the less willing people were to cooperate.

There was another knock on the door,

'Hello- I'm Sharon, the social worker. And you are?' The woman was young with long black hair held up in a messy bun, leaving strands of hair to frame her slim face.

'I'm Dr Caleb Knight, and this is my brother, Dr Ethan Hardy.' Cal and Ethan stood up to shake hands with the social worker. Ethan was the first to ask,

'What's happening? Can we see her?'

'Yes you can see her in a minute but I have some questions first. How do you know Katie?'

'She's our cousin. We didn't know we had a cousin until her mum called us late last night saying that she'd be at our door the flowing morning, this morning.'

'Okay- that'll be all for now. If you wouldn't mind following me.'

The brothers followed Sharon from Connie's office to Charlie's office. Katie had fallen asleep on Charlie's chest and Charlie was sat reading a magazine. She looked so young, innocent and peaceful. Charlie gently shook Katie awake,

'Someone's here to see you!'

'Hello Katie.' A smile broke out on her face as she saw Ethan and Cal at the door.

'Right-' Sharon glanced at her watch- 11:48, 'You should probably all be going home. It's late and I'm sure you've all got work in the morning. Dr Knight and Dr Hardy, I'll need to talk to you both some more tomorrow but I'm happy that you'll look after her tonight.'

Katie had already fallen asleep. Cal picked up Katie's crutches before rushing back to the staffroom to grab his and Ethan's bags. Ethan picked up the sleeping child and carried her out to the car, taking extra care not to knock her plastered leg. Cal drove home in silence.

Katie stirred as Ethan lifted her out of the car, but she quickly fell back into her deep sleep but this time had curled up against Ethan's body. The brothers laid Katie down in the spare room on the bed and tucked her in, still fully dressed. Pyjamas could wait for another time.


	6. Chapter 6

Having dropped Katie off with Grace and Connie, Ethan and Cal went to a meeting room to see Sharon. The young social worker was sat the other side of a large desk, alone, and there were two empty chairs opposite her which the boys sat down in.

'Good morning boys.'

'Morning Sharon.'

'How was last night?'

'It was fine thank you.'

Ethan and Cal glanced at each other- neither of them wanted to make small talk. They just wanted to know what was going on with their cousin.

'Right- I've managed to get some notes from Katie's doctor, dentist and school but all say that she hasn't been attending very often. With school they say that if she does arrive she is shattered, late and struggles to concentrate.'

The boys listened intently. Even though they had only just met Katie they felt a strong connection and didn't want to let her go- she was family.

'I have also looked for some records on her mum. She has been arrested a couple of times- when she's been arrested is when Katie went to school. That's the pattern it seems to follow. She's also been referred to an alcohol clinic but she never attended. The strangest thing is there are virtually no records that connect Katie and Jackie.'

There was a long pause. An uncomfortable Ethan broke the silence

'Why would that be and what does it mean for Katie.'

'We think it means that Katie was an accidental pregnancy, that Jackie didn't want a baby or wasn't ready for one. Katie was probably born into an violent, alcoholic environment with no stable relationships. She's not going back there.'

Another long pause screamed through the room.

'Can we look after Katie?'

'Why?'

'Well, we're cousins, Cal and I both have stable jobs, it would be a safe environment for a young, vulnerable girl, we can also give her the care and attention that she needs, that she deserves.'

The pauses were getting longer and longer, causing the atmosphere to become less bearable.

'For now yes. I'll come by in a week or so to see how she's doing.'

'Thank you Sharon.'

'That's alright, you should probably get back to work.'

Ethan smiled and rose to leave. Caleb followed and silently left the room.

'You didn't say a word!'

'Yeah... She's cute.'

'Caleb- you can't mess with our social worker. Please don't. We need to see Connie now. Come on.'

Katie's smile widened when Ethan came into the room. Connie was in resus so it was just Katie and Grace.

'Right Katie. We're going to look after you now so you'll live with us. So we'll take you shopping for some new clothes, decorations for your room and maybe some new toys. You're also starting a new school on Monday.'

'Thank you Ethan.' Katie threw her arms around the young doctor just as Connie walked in.

'I'm assuming it all went well with social services.'

'Yeah- Sharon is visiting us next week to check everything's okay.' Cal finally spoke.

'Right Cal I'll have you in cubicles now and Ethan I want a word first.'

Cal slumped out of the room leaving Ethan and Connie to talk, the young girls had gone back to playing together.

'I want you to have the rest of the day off, get Katie settled in and sorted out. It's clear that she's more comfortable with you.'

'Thanks Connie.' Ethan was taken back by her generosity. It had only been an hour since the shift started and he had taken more time off than Cal or any of the others involved in the crash. He grabbed his bag from the staff room, and then collected Katie, supporting her as she hobbled on her crutches.

It was only while driving to the shopping centre that he realised that he was going to have to be a carer for Katie. She was young and injured, but innocent.

'Katie?-' Ethan paused

'Yes Ethan.'

'What's in your bag back at home?'

'Erm... Teddy, some pens, and another t-shirt. Oh and some pants.'

Ethan now knew how much he was going to have to buy. The only clothes she had were the ones she was wearing, and two other t-shirts. She would also need school supplies and new shoes- her current ones were falling apart, just as well the one shoe she could wear was the better of the two.

Ethan helped Katie out of the car and into the wheelchair. He collapsed the crutches and attached them to the chair.

'Where do you want to go first?'

'I don't know. I've never been shopping before...'

The young man was shocked by this statement, not really knowing what a young girl would want. He decided to go into Next- the first shop he saw.

The two cousins had a great day. They bonded over the simple experience. Katie had a brand new wardrobe as well as furnishings for her room and new school supplies. She was due to be in school the following Monday and still needed a new uniform.

After leaving the shopping at home Ethan took Katie to the local primary school. The head teacher met them outside- she had driven over especially. Sunday afternoons weren't normal visiting hours for a school but this was an exceptional circumstance and Connie was friends with the head.

'Hello, I'm Mrs Randle I'll be Katie's head teacher. If you'd like to follow me I'll show you around the school and sort you out with some uniform.'

Ethan and Katie followed the tall, chubby woman, Ethan slowly following Katie who had insisted on using her crutches.

The school was small, all on one floor with a big hall that dominated half of the building. The school uniform was blue and white. Katie had to wear a grey pinafore with a white polo shirt, blue jumper and black shoes. She seemed over the moon at the prospect of a new neat uniform. It was both heart warming and deeply saddening at the same time.

Katie was exhausted by the time that she got home. Ethan ran her a bath (covering her cast with an 'AquaShield') before he helped her into her pyjamas and let her help to make some dinner for when Cal got home. When he did eventually get home he was tired but happy to listen to Katie excitedly tell him all about her day. She fell asleep snuggled into Ethan's chest on the sofa watching reruns of the Simpsons. Ethan carried her up to her room and tucked her into bed, kissing her on her forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

Ethan took Katie to school the following morning. He had agreed to drop her off at 7:30 with the school's breakfast club and then go to work for 8. He had also agreed a shift pattern with Connie- Cal would do the afternoon collection and Ethan would do the morning drop off. This meant that Ethan started at 8 am and Cal started at 4 am. Despite the fact that Cal was not entirely happy with the arrangement he understood why it had been done that way. Ethan and Katie already had a close bond- by making Cal and Katie spend time together Ethan hoped that they too would develop a stronger bond.

'Morning Zoe!' Ethan was cheery for no real reason. He just felt good.

'Ethan?! I didn't think you were in today- you're brothers been here for hours. I think he's nearly done half his shift already. Are you late? Good luck with Connie if you are...'

'Erm. No- I'm not late.' Ethan was taken back by the question. He hadn't expected his and Cal's new shift patterns to be noticed so soon. 'Cal and I are doing awkward shift times so that we can look after Katie- the only time that we're both at work is while she's at school. I'll just get changed then I'll be right back.'

Zoe was left smiling- it seemed that Ethan's happiness was contagious.

Ethan walked into the deserted staffroom. It was an hour since everyone else on his shift had started, he had pushed the entire shift back an hour. Just as he was adjusting his stethoscope Cal walked in.

'Morning Cal.'

'Morning Eth- how was school?'

'It was fine. The staff are really great. I left them with the wheelchair as well as the crutches.'

'And hopefully Katie too.' Cal smirked

'Yeah- of course! I was worried that she'd get too tired but she seemed okay.'

'You really like her don't you?'

'Mmmm... She's our cousin but she feels more like a little sister and she relies on us so much. I was asked if I was her dad earlier.' He let out a chuckle

'You could be- you'd be a great parent. Your sensitive, kind, smart...'

'Okay- enough with the flattery. We should get back to work before Connie or Zoe try to kill us.'

'At least we're in the right place!'

The brothers shared a smile as they left the staff room.

Cal went to collect Katie from her class room that afternoon . He hadn't seen Ethan all day due to the sheer number of people in the ED. He knocked on the door to the class room.

'Cal!' Katie's voice came from nowhere. Cal searched the room twice before he spotted her- sat on a bean bag with a young man, a similar age to Ethan. The young man stood up and walked over to Cal, leaving Katie on the bean bag.

'Hi, I'm Mr Windmill, you can call me Rob.'

'I'm Dr Knight well- Cal or Caleb.'

The men shook hands

'I think Mrs Randle wanted to speak to you- she's in her office.' Rob pointed down the corridor to a door on the right. As Cal walked down the corridor he heard Rob and Katie's voices

'Is that your dad?'

'No!' Katie was laughing 'He's just Cal. He's my cousin. He and Ethan look after me.'

'Who's Ethan?'

'Ethan's my other cousin. He's a doctor. He makes people better.'

Cal had arrived at the door and could no longer hear their conversation but the innocence of Katie's comments had put a smile on his face.

He knocked at the door before pushing it open and entering.

'Mrs Randle?' The woman sat in the chair nodded 'I'm Dr Caleb Knight. I'm Ethan's brother, Katie's cousin. Mr Windmill said you wanted to see me.'

'Yes- do take a seat.' Cal sat down on the worn blue chair by the desk of the head teacher. 'I just wanted to say that she's a lovely child but seems a bit behind in her academic achievements.'

Sharon had told them about her sketchy school past.

'I think that Sharon, the social worker, was supposed to see you about Katie. Is there anything we can do to help her studies?'

'Yes- I met with Sharon earlier this morning. I just wanted to make you aware that we noticed it. Both you are your brother are intelligent young men who could help her. These books should help.'

Cal was handed a pile of papers and books.

'Thanks- is that all?'

'Yes- I'll see either you or your brother tomorrow morning!'

Cal left the office, out the papers in his bag and went back to where Katie was sat in the classroom- now her coat and sat in the wheelchair. As he wheeled her out of the school towards the car she shouted

'Bye Mr Windmill- see you tomorrow!'

Katie fell asleep on the way back home. Cal decided not to wake her but lifted her into the chair and wheeled her inside. He then took of her coat and shoe and lay her on the sofa, covering her in a fluffy blanket. When she woke up Cal started working through the books with her. They were handwriting books, spelling books and maths books. Katie struggled with some of the spellings but managed fine with the others. She was very smart and quick but had never been given the chance to learn properly. Cal made some tea for the two of them- pasta and cheese, and then they sat down to watch some television. Ethan arrived him just after 8. He said hello to Cal before putting Katie to bed. She had bluntly refused to go to sleep without Ethan tucking her in. The young girl was asleep within minutes of him kissing her forehead good night.


	8. Chapter 8

And so the brothers continued their pattern throughout the week. Both brothers had Saturday off but Ethan was working 6-6 on Sunday. The following week they swapped with Cal doing morning runs and Ethan doing the afternoon runs. They worked like a well oiled machine, but every machine has a fault eventually. This fault came on a cold winters day...

It had started off busy with a major incident in the town centre with Ethan, Zoe and Connie working in resus and Cal, Lily and Dylan in cubicles. As a storm was brewing outside, people weren't as willing to come into the ED, the people who were already waiting were muttering among themselves about the weather.

Ethan's pager started bleeping, as Zoe and Connie had resus under control he went to reception to find out why he was being called.

'Noel- did you page me?'

'Erm no- sorry mate.'

'Thanks- can I use the phone?'

'Yeah sure.' Noel offered Ethan the phone. He thumbed in the number that had been sent through the pager.

A young woman's voice crackled through the phone as the lights flickered in the ED

'You have to send help! I'm in the west wing with my boyfriend! He's dead!'

The line went dead. Ethan hastily threw the phone at Noel who was caught off guard but managed to catch it anyway. He ran towards the West Wing of the hospital, bumping into Honey on his way

'Sorry!' He wanted to tell her where he was going but didn't have time. Ethan continued to run through the hospital- the West Wing was on the other side of the hospital and was awaiting renovation. Currently it wasn't in use so why there was someone in trouble there he had no idea but that wasn't at the front of his mind. He had to find the couple. The running quickly became tiring so he settled for a steady jog. He paused to catch his breath, watching the lights flicker above him, the emergency generators were still booting up- the corridor lighting was always the last thing to be lit up especially in the unused part of the hospital. Ethan heard crying down one of the corridors, realising this could be the patient in need of help he ran down the corridor. The room was empty. A door slammed behind him. He felt a movement of air behind him before feeling an impact on the back of his skull. His limp body slumped and hit the floor with a sickening thud causing the dust on the floor to rise around him.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the hospital, Cal's pager also started beeping. He went over to Connie's office to use her phone- he would have used the one in reception but he had seen Ethan head towards the desk so he figured he too wanted to use the phone.

'You have to send help! I'm in the west wing with my boyfriend! He's dead!'

Cal slammed down the phone and ran to through the department. He ran the whole way, stopping where the corridor split, he turned around on the spot. He had no idea where to go now. He heard desperate sobs and ran towards them. Cal found the room empty. Then it all went black...


	9. Chapter 9

When Cal awoke he was tied to a chair with his hands behind his back, opposite him was Ethan, he too had his hands tied behind his back but he was still unconscious. Panic rose in his chest as he spotted a shadow on the floor, the shadow came closer, causing the hairs to prick up on the back of his neck. The shadow raised something large and then he blacked out.

By the time Cal came round Ethan was also coming to his senses. They were tied opposite each other, both had their hands tied behind their backs and both had blood seeping into their hair. A tall woman stood between them, dressed fully in black. Long, curly red hair framed her pale face, emphasised further by the heavy black eyeliner and black lipstick.

'Hello, boys.'

The brothers glanced at each other- the voice seemed familiar but neither man could remember where they had previously heard it. In fact neither of them could remember very much at all. They didn't say anything but turned their attention back to the woman who was now fumbling around in a large black satchel. She pulled out three items- each in their own black bin bag.

'I have three things here. Each of which I can use at my leisure,' she smiled sickly at the boys causing them to widen their eyes in terror. She unwrapped the first bag, a baseball bat. She paused for dramatic effect before unwrapping the next item, a long knife. The brothers glanced at each other with terrified glances, Cal opened his mouth to speak but was stopped dead in his tracks by the woman,

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.'

She then pulled out the final item from it's wrapping. A gun. Ethan couldn't help himself from nervously blurting out

'You can't use that- they'll hear you!'

'Ha! Do you think I'm stupid?!' They both knew better than to answer the question. 'Its simple really- if either of you make a sound. I'll shoot the other one.' She flashed her sickly sweet smile yet again.

She raised the baseball bat over Ethan's head and swung it down. There was a blunt crack as it made impact with his skull. His body went limp as the woman let out an evil cackle, which only intensified when she saw the horrified look on Cal's face. He had already seen his brother nearly die once already- he didn't need to see it again. He too was hit on the head with the same baseball bat. Cal spiralled into unconsciousness with the image of Ethan's bloody body echoing through his mind...

Zoe walked up to Noel,

'Have you seen Ethan or Cal recently?'

'No- sorry Dr Hanna. Ethan used the phone to check a pager message and then went running off down that corridor.' He pointed to where the young doctor had ran, it was over an hour ago now...

'Right- thanks Noel.' Zoe turned back towards cubicles to find Connie.

'Have you seen Cal or Ethan?'

'No- Cal used the phone in my office to check a pager message but that was a while ago. I've not seen him since- sorry.'

Something wasn't right.

Cal regained some consciousness yet again. His head was swimming in fogginess, the room was gently swirling around him. It took several minutes for him to fully become conscious. He was very aware that he was topless and his arms and legs were tied to the walls of the little room. Ethan was laid next to him- he too was topless and tied by the hands and feet but unlike Cal he was still unconscious. If it wasn't for the gentle falling and rising of his chest Cal would have presumed he was dead.

'I'm disappointed in him...' The woman had been watching Cal and had followed his graze to where the young doctor lay. 'I knew thought you the strong one but I didn't realise how weak your brother was.' She flashed her pearly white teeth sarcastically. 'I have a present for you!' She raised the baseball bat yet again and Cal flinched- closing his eyes and waiting for the blow that would send him falling into darkness. It never came. Instead it landed heavily on his leg. Again. And again. Even after the stomach wrenching sound of bones cracking she did not stop. Once tired of his left leg she stepped over his body and raised the bat. Cal had been using all his energy to stay conscious through the intense pain. It only took one hit of his right leg to make him unconscious.

The unconsciousness was much more appealing than the consciousness. There was no pain and he couldn't see Ethan. His beautiful baby brother, made ugly by the violent actions being done to him.

Zoe was worried. It wasn't like the brothers to leave mid shift. It defiantly wasn't like Ethan and even Cal was unlikely to leave- especially with his new responsibilities of Katie. A heavy feeling had settled in her chest. Something was definitely wrong. Very wrong.

'Everyone! Can you please all gather round?'

Zoe waited for the other staff members to assemble.

'Ethan and Cal were both paged away. We don't know where they are and the person who paged them doesn't work at the hospital. It was anonymous. I have called most of the other departments but I've had no luck. Ethan was last seen heading towards the West Wing. I would like Dylan, Charlie, Robyn and Lofty to come with me- I have a really bad feeling about it.'

Zoe's words had all fallen out at once but the other staff got the message, or at least most of it. She quickly paced towards the West Wing with Dylan and the nurses in tow. She found herself praying that it was a wasted journey, that their absence had been for another reason- one they could explain later.

The staff found themselves at a branch in the corridor. Then the sound of a gunshot echoed down one of the corridors causing everyone to turn and run towards it...


	10. Chapter 10

The power went out just before they reached the door way to where they had heard the gunshot. The air was heavy- laced with dust, sweat and the sickly sweet aroma of blood. No one dared to go into the room while it was so dark. The corridor was barely lit as it was. Zoe could hear someone's heavy breathing but she couldn't tell who- she knew that she was breathing heavily from running and she could feel Dylan's hot breath next to her. It seemed to take forever for the lights to turn back on- the rest of the hospital was using the emergency generator. As the lights slowly filled the corridor the team's bodies casted long sinister shadows across the room. They cautiously crept into the room. As the light flickered above them a horrifying scene flashed into view. There were three bodies on the floor. Each soaked in blood. Each unconscious.

The lights finally filled the whole room, two mangled bodies lay bloody and topless, tied by the ankles and wrists, a third lay alone, her eyes were open, a gun lay in her hand and blood pooled around her mouth and neck. Dylan and Lofty started to assess one of the mangled bodies on the floor, Zoe and Robyn the other leaving Charlie to assess the third person.

The woman Charlie was assessing was clearly dead. It looked as if she had shot herself in the mouth, she was dressed from head to toe in black and was clutching a bag in one hand. Charlie prised the bag out of her hands and looked inside- there was a baseball bat, a long bloody knife, two white t-shirts, a grey top and a turquoise top. He pulled out the two coloured tops, trying not to let them come into contact with the knife. The tops seemed familiar. Then it clicked. These were scrub tops. He shook them out so he could get a look at the name badge.

Dr Caleb Knight and Dr Ethan Hardy.

Charlie's face darkened. He looked over to where the rest of the team were trying to untie the two bodies, he tried to focus on their faces. It was just noticable- there was a resemblance between the bloody faces and that of Cal and Ethan.

He took a deep breath in preparation for what he was going to say.

'It's Caleb and Ethan.'

They let out a gasp and then Robyn let out a sob as she tried to spot the faces for resemblance to the faces she had seen just hours ago. The only main thing that was different between the bodies was that one was slightly taller than the other.

Zoe tried to forget that it was Ethan that she was treating as she continued to assess his injuries. She started at his feet. They were both pointing out at unusual angles, they too were bloody, his shins looked like they had been smashed- there was a high chance that he had shattered the bones in his legs, his thighs were a mess- covered in small stab wounds, bruises and broken bones. His abdomen had a large stab wound to it, Robyn was applying pressure in an attempt to reduce the blood flow with her scrub top. There was a lot of bruising on his upper torso but Zoe's eyes were drawn to the 'J' that had been carved into his side. Both his arms were broken in multiple places and he had an open fracture to his collar bone. It was very unusual for this injury to occur and Zoe knew that but she also knew that these weren't normal circumstances. She finally got to his head. The back of his head was bloody and slightly malformed. His right pupil had blown and he had been unconscious since they found him. It wasn't looking good...

Charlie arrived back with more help and two trollies, no one had noticed he'd left after pronouncing the woman dead. Zoe, Charlie, Connie and Robyn put Ethan on the bed- despite him being rather light his large number of serious injuries meant that it wasn't simple to get him onto the trolley. Cal had very similar injuries but there was less bruising on his chest, neither of his pupils had blown and from a quick glance the abdominal stab wound wasn't as serious. The brothers were rushed into the resus as soon as they were on the trollies. Cal was taken straight to theatre after quickly being stabilised, he half regained consciousness on the way to theatre but it was too much and he soon fell back into unconsciousness. Ethan was also stabilised and taken immediately to theatre. He had multiple procedures ahead of him. The most pressing of which were the head trauma and abdominal trauma. It was touch and go for the brothers, and a nervous time ahead for the rest of the team...


	11. Chapter 11

'The phone rang at reception. Noel answered it.

'Hello? Holby ED'

'Hi- I'm looking for a Dr Ethan and Dr Caleb?'

'Are you a relative?'

'Erm no. I'm their cousins teacher- Mr Windmill. Are they coming to collect her?'

'Let me just get Dr Hanna to talk to you.'

Noel called over to Zoe

'Katie's teacher is on the phone and he wants to know where Ethan and Cal are. Do you want to talk to him?'

'Yeah sure.'

Noel passed her the phone

'Hello- Dr Zoe Hanna speaking.'

'Hi I'm Rob Windmill- Katie's teacher. Ethan was due to pick her up nearly an hour ago, can you ask him what he wants us to do?'

'I can't ask him no. Can you please bring Katie into Holby ED? There's been an incident and she should be here.'

'Yeah I'll bring her in.'

Zoe hung up. This was not a conversation she wanted to have over the phone.

20 minuets later Rob wheeled Katie into the ED, her eyes were red and puffy- she had clearly been crying. Charlie was the first to approach the pair. On seeing his familiar face Katie burst into tears, Rob hugged her and let her burry her face in his shoulder. Charlie wheeled Katie to the relative's room so that Rob could hold her hand.

'I'll just go and get Zoe.' Charlie let the door click shut behind him.

Rob looked into Katie's face

'You can always come and stay with me.'

'Really?' The tears slowed

'Yeah! I live with my wife Liz in a big cottage, there are four rooms. One for Liz and me, one for the baby and two spare.'

The tears had stopped falling

'What baby?'

'Liz is having a baby soon- a little baby girl.'

Katie had cheered up considerably since she walked into the ED. Charlie walked in with Robyn.

'Hi- Robyn's going to stay with Katie because I need to borrow Rob. Okay?'

Rob followed Charlie

'What's with all the secrecy? I know about Katie's history of abuse and that she lives with Ethan and Cal.-'

Rob was cut off by Charlie who had stopped at Zoe's office door.

'Please go inside.'

Charlie followed a now silent Rob into the office. Zoe glanced up at who was at the door. Her face paled when she saw who it was.

'Hello- Mr Windmill I presume, Dr Zoe Hanna.'

Rob and Zoe shook hands

'Yes and please call me Rob.'

Zoe fumbled for her words, after several false starts Rob interludes her and said, bluntly.

'Just spit it out. Please.'

'Well, there was an incident earlier today. That involved Dr Knight, Dr Hardy and a third person. It was violent, very violent. They were both tortured for no apparent reason. The third person we haven't identified yet but she appears to have committed suicide after torturing the boys. She's dead.'

Rob was choked up. He didn't know the young doctors too well but he knew Katie very well- she thought the world of them. It would break her little heart into a million pieces if they didn't make it, it would be cracked from this experience as it is.

'Where are they now?'

'They're both in theatre.'

The heart monitor steadily beeped as surgeons worked simultaneously on Cal's body. One set of surgeons was treating the stab wound to his abdomen, another on his legs and a third on standby waiting for him to be stable enough to do a full trauma scan. A portable CT scan on his head showed no severe damage but there was some shadowing. This was being monitored incase it developed into a major bleed.

The story in the other operating theatre was the complete contrast. The beep was long, ominous and haunting on the heart monitor. Ethan's heart was being shocked and rotations of CPR were being carried out by the surgeons.

'I'm going to have to call it. Time of-'

'No! Please!' Lily had been watching and had screamed her message through. The surgeons hadn't noticed her come up from the ED but they did know that this was one of their doctors. He was part of their team.

After a quick glance around the room CPR was continued to be carried out. Another shock. Another rotation of CPR. Another shock. Then a joyous sound. A weak, but steady, heart beat. The surgeons retook their positions- unlike Cal's neurosurgeons Ethan's were at work. They had operated to relieve pressure in his skull and it was going successfully until he crashed. Ethan had surgeons working on his legs and abdomen. His stab wound was more severe- as if the once had been twisted and plunged in deeper. Both brothers had red, bloody wounds on their right rib cages, underneath their armpits. A 'J' had been carved into them by their attacker.


	12. Chapter 12

Katie had to be told the current state of Ethan and Cal, they planned to leave out the gorey details and not tell her that Ethan had crashed. Rob only knew because a distressed Lily had stumbled into the office searching for a comforting hug from Zoe.

'They said he was dead!' Lily was sobbing uncontrollably. 'They nearly called it.'

'Who? Ethan?' The shock registered on her face as she heard the words fall out of her mouth.

'Yeah! He flatlined and they nearly called it.'

Zoe was still holding Lily in a tight embrace.

'Nearly? So he's okay?'

'I think so. I couldn't watch. He looks terrible.'

'I know... I know...' Zoe stroked the young doctors hair.

Rob snuck out of the office, leaving the two doctors alone. Charlie had left the office when the police arrived. He was wanted to give a statement- Cal and Ethan would also be wanted to make statements if and when they were ready.

Rob stood against the wall by the relative's room, he could hear Katie's voice talking to someone, he could see the staff of the ED bustling around him, but he felt alone in silence. His mind wondered over to when he first met Ethan and Cal- they were both smart and caring, they looked after Katie well and have her a loving home. Katie was happy. Katie. The wonderful little girl who had joined his class. If was a small class of 15 pupils but she was special. She was quick and intelligent even if she was always a little behind the other pupils. Due to her broken leg she couldn't go out to play at break. She would spend them talking to Rob and reading stories. Her new found innocence and happiness would be broken by the news of Cal and Ethan. His thoughts were interrupted by someone saying his name. It was Zoe. She had returned from her office.

'I think we should tell Katie now. Together.'

'Thank you, but first can I make a quick phone call?'

'Er... Yes sure.' It seemed like an odd request- postponing talking to a young child to have a chat on the phone.

'Hi hun- it's me.'

'Yeah I'm fine. I'm at Holby ED with one of my pupils.'

'Yeah they're okay. It's Katie- the one I was telling you about.'

'Yep- her. Can you come over? It'll be a long night and she'll need lots of support.'

'Thanks- love you.'

Rob turned back to Zoe.

'My wife's on her way.'

'Shall we go in?'

Rob nodded- lost for words. Zoe pushed open the door to the relatives room. Both Katie and Robyn looked up as they walked in, both their faces fell when Zoe sat down and sighed heavily.

'Katie- I know this may be upsetting but Cal and Ethan were injured earlier. They were attacked. They aren't very well. That's why you can't see them. I'm so sorry. We're doing everything we can- we won't give up.'

Hot tears were tumbling down Katie's paled face. She loved her cousins. They may have only been a little family, together for a very short amount of time but they were a family and they loved one another.

'Are they going to die?'

'Not if I have anything to do with it. I won't let that happen.'

'Promise?'

'Promise.'

The surgeons were still at work on the young doctors. The nature of the attack and the objects used meant that nothing was neat. Their legs weren't just broken they were shattered. Multiple bones had broken in multiple places. It was not going to be a quick recovery time.

'Zoe have you seen Connie?' Dylan approached Zoe.

'No- she had the day off today.'

'Is it worth calling her in? We are now two doctors down...'

Zoe glanced at the clock,

'No- Ethan's shift has finished and it's only an hour until Cal's shift finishes. We're only one doctor down and Connie is having a family day with Grace.'

'Okay...' Dylan walked off without another word.

It was quiet in the ED and the lack of patients meant that Ethan and Cal's presence was greatly missed. Another advantage about it being quiet was that the staff all knew what was happening with Ethan and Cal- some members of staff had gone upstairs and looked into the theatres on their breaks. Others simply didn't want to see their friend like that.

Time ticked by and Liz joined Rob and Katie in the relative's room. Eventually it was decided that Rob and Liz would take Katie home for the night and bring her back to the hospital in the morning- a meeting had already been arranged with Sharon and the boys would hopefully be out of theatre by then. Katie's sleeping body was carried out to the car and then into Liz and Rob's cottage and finally into a bed in a spare room. Today was not a pleasant day- everyone understood the seriousness of what had happened, particularly the staff at the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

'Morning Katie!' Rob walked into Katie's room

'Where am I?!'

'It's alright- you're at my house. Remember?'

The tears started to fall- she did remember.

Katie had silently got dressed with help from Liz before having breakfast with them. She wasn't hungry. The cereal in her bowl had gone mushy long ago from the milk- it was now just being pushed around in circles...

The car ride to the hospital was silent. Zoe had called Rob just after 1am to say that Cal was out of theatre and then again at 3am to say that Ethan was also out of theatre. He wasn't sure why Zoe was still there but it was comforting to know that someone was there with them.

As they pulled into the hospital car park they were stopped by police.

'Hello officer- how can I help?'

'I'm afraid the hospital's had a major incident. There is increased security. Please give your names and reason for visit.'

'I'm Rob Windmill, this is my wife Liz Windmill and this is Katie...' He paused he didn't know her actual surname. 'This is Katie Hardy-Knight.'

It was only know that he realised that the two brothers had different surnames and that Katie hadn't been properly registered anywhere. She had a number of different surnames but this one seemed most appropriate. The surnames of two people who loved her dearly.

'We're here to see Sharon the social worker, Dr Zoe Hanna and Drs Ethan Hardy and Caleb Knight.'

'I'm afraid the two of them aren't in the ED.'

'We know- they are Katie's cousins and full time carers currently.'

'Right. Thank you for your cooperation.'

Rob rolled the window back up and pulled into a parking space.

It was all a bit surreal. The large amount of police everywhere. He couldn't understand it. Yes two people had been seriously injured in what appeared to be an unprovoked attack but the attacker was dead.

Katie was too tired to hobble around on crutches and she didn't want to be in the chair. Rob picked her up and carried her on his hip up to the office upstairs where the social worker was waiting. Liz wheeled the chair into the lift and met them up there. Katie sat on Rob's knee snuggled into his chest. She was asleep within minutes.

'Good morning. I'm Sharon- Katie's social worker.'

'Rob Windmill.' He lent forward to shake her hand, being careful not to move the sleeping child.

'Liz Windmill.' She too shook hands with the social worker.

'As I'm sure you both know Dr Hardy and Dr Knight are no longer capable of looking after Katie and she has no family that we can contact. I read on your files that you are registered with Holby Adoption and Fostering Association. Would there be any chance that the two of you could look after her- at least for the moment?'

'It would be our pleasure.' Liz answered with no hesitation.

'Yeah- it would.'

'I'll have to talk to Katie about it and see how she feels. I don't want her to think that she'll never see her cousins again. I just want her to understand that they still love her but can't look after her. She was doing so well with them...'

'I know.' A confused look from Sharon prompted him to continue talking 'I'm also her teacher.'

'Right I see. When she wakes up we'll-'

Sharon was interrupted by a groan from Liz. She was holding her bump. Rob transferred Katie from his lap into the wheelchair and rushed to Liz's side.

'What's wrong?'

'I think the baby's ready.'

'What now?'

'Yeah- I've been having contractions since about lunch time yesterday.'

'Yesterday?! Why didn't you say anything?'

'Katie needs you.'

'And you need me. I need you and I love you.'

Sharon was already on the phone to Gynaecology.

'A specialist is on their way.'

'Thanks.'

'Hang on they have a question- how many weeks early is the baby?'

'Erm about 7 or 8.'

'Right.'

Sharon relayed the rest of the information over the phone.

A doctor appeared at the door with a wheelchair.

'Hi- I'm Mr T. If you would both like to come with me please.'

'Liz- I've got to take Katie back down to the ED Robyn or Charlie or even Zoe can look after her. I'll be right back I promise.'

The couple kissed passionately before Mr T wheeled Liz away and Rob carried Katie in the opposite direction, he called behind him to Sharon.

'Thanks Sharon- sorry we dramatically cut the meeting short!'

An incoherent muffle replied.

'Ah Zoe- hi could you please look after Katie?'

'Why?'

'Liz is having her baby and I think Katie should be somewhere familiar.'

'I'm a bit busy but I think Grace and Connie are in Connie's office.'

Rob carried her over to Connie's office; he knocked on the door before pushing it open with his knee.

'Hello Mrs Beauchamp. Hi Grace. Is there any chance you could look after Katie? Zoe's busy, Ethan and Cal are obviously not available and my wife is having a baby.'

'Yeah fine.' Connie sighed heavily.

Katie was just waking up. Another change in surroundings both confused and disorientated her.

'Katie- I'm going to leave you with Grace. Is that okay?'

'Why can't you look after me?'

'Because Liz is having her baby. I need to be with her too. I'm sorry'

Katie nodded, hugged Rob and allowed herself to be sat down on one of the chairs in the office. Her crutches and wheelchair were upstairs in the meeting room- they could be collected later.

Rob ran up to the Gynaecology ward to meet Liz. She was lying on a bed looking tired and sweaty with a tiny bundle of fluff in her arms.

'Sorry I missed it.'

'Don't worry- you're here now.'

'Hello little one. It's daddy.' A smile broke out on his face as the tiny baby grabbed his hand.

'Its a little girl- what do you want to call her?'

'How about Hannah?'

'I love it. And for a middle name?'

'I'll let you choose that hun.'

They passionately kissed each other again before both kissing baby Hannah.


	14. Chapter 14

Due to the fact that Hannah was premature she had to stay under close observation, Liz stayed with her, leaving Rob to visit Cal and Ethan with Katie.

Katie had been playing with Grace in Connie's office until her grandma came to take her home. Grace had wanted to spend some more time with her mum before she moved in full time with Audrey. Now Katie was sat in the office watching Connie as she worked. She was board- everything was so boring without Cal and Ethan. Rob walked into the office and hugged Katie tightly,

'Ready?'

Katie nodded and raised her hands- a hint for Rob to pick her up. Rob swung her onto his hip and carried her out of the room- leaving Connie to her thoughts.

They visited Cal first- according to the surgeons and Zoe he was in a better state than Ethan. Even though it would be a shock it wouldn't be as great a shock as seeing Ethan first. They pushed the door open and walked inside. Cal was lying the hospital bed with his head propped up by a number of pillows, both of his legs were in metal cages with wires running through them- holding the bones in place. There was a lot of bruising around his face, chest and arms. His abdomen was heavily bandaged where he had been stabbed. He looked terrible. Katie hugged Rob tighter.

'Cal? It's Katie.'

Cal's eyes gently fluttered open. An alien hoarse voice replied,

'Hi Katie.'

Tears were streaming down her face,

'I love you!'

She dropped from Rob's hip and leant over the edge of the bed to hug him. There was nothing Cal could do in response- his arms were both plastered and his head was spinning from the sheer effort to talk and look at the young girl.

'Ethan...'

Katie was still holding onto Cal- her tears dampening his hospital gown.

'He's next door- his injuries were very similar to yours, he also got some extra ones- his collarbone is broken, his thighs were a mess and his skull was damaged.' He may as well know what happened to his brother sooner rather than later- they were both doctors knowing more of the facts could help them understand what was happening.

'How did surgery go?' Cal was wearing himself out trying to uphold the conversation. This wasn't good for him and Rob didn't know how long he would last.

'Fine. You should be resting.' Cal's body relaxed when he heard that the surgery had gone fine- he didn't need to know that Ethan had technically been dead for a while.

'Katie say goodbye to Caleb. We'll be back later mate- take care of yourself.' Katie kissed Cal's cheek, he was already falling asleep- exhausted by their chat. Rob swung Katie back onto his hip to move to Ethan's room.

Ethan was lying completely flat on the hospital bed. He was hooked up to a large number of machines that were helping to provide oxygen to his lungs. On their way in they had been informed that one of the contributing factors to his crash was that one of his lungs had been punctured when the J had been carved into his skin. Both of Ethan's legs were in metal cages- the wires were running into his thighs and all the way to his ankles. His arms were plastered with wires running through the plaster on his left hand. His head was bandaged from where the surgeons had had to operate, his abdomen was hooked up to a number of machines and heavily bandaged. His normally tanned skin was paled, his eyes were sunken and his lips were dry and cracked. Air gently whistled through his oxygen mask as he lay there. Not moving. Barely living.

Unlike with Cal Katie didn't want to hug or even look at him. Leaving Rob to do the talking.

'We're here for you mate- just hang in there.'

'I love you Ethan'

Ethan still didn't stir. One word spun around Rob's mind coma. The two left the room in silence.

'Zoe have you got a minute?' Charlie's head popped around the cubicle curtain.

'Lofty are you alright to finish this off?'

'Yeah.'

'Right Charlie I'm all yours,'

'We've been trying to find out who our attacker is. It has been confirmed that the only thing that killed her was the gun shot. I ran her blood through the system for a DNA match and it's going to be sent to the police so that we can get a name.'

'Did our search provide any answers? Any names?'

'Just one- Katie.'


	15. Chapter 15

The results came back from the police on who the woman was that tortured the boys. Zoe and Charlie exchanged confused looks when they heard who the woman had been identified as. It couldn't be right. But the tests were rarely wrong.

Katie and Rob were due in later today to visit Cal, see Ethan and take Liz and baby Hannah home. Zoe would try and reveal the results then but it may be difficult. The news wasn't going to go down well...

'Katie- you know how you've been staying with me recently?'

'Yeah...' Katie continued doing her colouring at the kitchen table, half listening to what Rob was saying. Rob sat down next to her, casuarina her to look up and pay attention to what he was saying.

'Look Katie- here's what it is...' He didn't know how to say it. 'Well...'

The phone rang, interrupting him.

'Hi Rob. It's Zoe. You need to get here as soon as possible! It's the boys.'

Rob sighed and relayed the message to Katie. The message would have to wait.

Rob rushed Katie into the ED. Zoe was waiting anxiously at the reception desk.

'Its Ethan- he's crashed twice this evening already. We don't know why but everyone upstairs is trying to find out.'

'What about Cal?'

'He doesn't know yet. It was too touch and go for anyone to talk to him and be able to accurately tell him what was happening, but apart from that he's good. He's able to sit up on his own and he'll be reintroduced to liquids and hopefully in a few more days he'll be back on solids.'

'Where do you want us to go?'

'I think that you should talk to Ethan's doctors but that Katie should be with Caleb. It will cheer them both up- hopefully...'

Rob carried up Katie to Cal's room- it was another four weeks until she was due to come out of plaster. After a short hello Rob left to see Ethan. He walked into the room to find three doctors and a nurse crowded around him- the nurse was bagging him while one of the doctors carried out CPR. It was cycled several times until after a second shock his heart resumed a normal rhythm.

'Hi I'm Rob. Ethan's cousin's teacher.' He received a cynical look from the doctors 'It's a long story. How's he doing?'

'Well he keeps crashing but we don't know why. According to his notes he is fit and healthy. We know about the crash in October but it wouldn't affect it in this way, it shouldn't affect it at all.' It was the youngest doctor who answered. She was tall with her long black hair pulled back into a plait that reached her waist.

'Do you think he could have taken something?'

'We still need to get back some blood results but in the mean time could you go and get Dr Zoe Hanna. I would page her but...well- this is where this all started.'

'I'll be right back then.'

Rob half walked, half ran down to the ED. He saw Zoe walking towards cubicles and called to her.

'Its Ethan. They think that he may have taken something and want you upstairs.'

Zoe called to Dylan that she was going upstairs but may be a while.

When Zoe and Rob walked into the room Ethan had crashed again. The doctors were working tirelessly to restart his heart for the fourth time. Once again after two shocks his heart returned to a normal rhythm. Slowly beeping on the monitor.

'Hi Dr Zoe Hanna.'

'Dr Anjali Kaur.' Zoe shook hands with the youngest doctor.

'Ethan doesn't do drugs. No one's seen him take anything, all his drug screens are normally clear, there was nothing in his locker or on his top.'

Another nurse came bustling in clutching some papers

'Dr Hardy's blood test results.'

'He's had something- it's causing the problems with his heart, which in turn is causing further damage to his heart and stomach.' All the cycles of CPR were causing his already damaged collarbone to move from where it had been lightly pinned into place- the only way to stop it moving would be to set a pin running through the bone.

'Do you know what it is exactly?'

'Yeah it's-' A high pitched scream stopped Dr Anjali short. Zoe, Rob, Anjali and the nurse that had brought Ethan's blood results rushed across the hall to the second room containing the other young doctor. The scream had come from Katie as Cal fell unconscious and the haunting long beep of the machine blurted it's song.


	16. Chapter 16

Rob carried a stiff Katie into the corridor as the doctors rushed to work on Cal, shocking him until his heart returned to a normal rhythm.

'We'll presume that they have both been given the same thing, but send off some blood samples and get them rushed through.'

The nurse ran out with some blood.

'Zoe- we don't know how they're going to react to the drug we are going to give them to counteract what they've taken.'

'So you know what it was?'

'Kind-of yeah. It was a home blend. A mix of paracetamol, ibuprofen, arsenic and heroin. That's what we detected but there could be other substances in there as well.'

'Thanks. I should go talk to Rob and then I'll go back down to the ED.'

Zoe walked out of the room as Cal arrested again. A solitary tear trickled down her cheek as she stood in between the two rooms containing the brothers. Both of them had arrested and the hallway was filled by one long beep. Death's song. Rob and Katie were nowhere to be seen. Zoe thought nothing of it and stumbled into the comforting arms of Charlie.

Rob, Liz and Katie were sat watching baby Hannah squirm. She was so tiny, so innocent and so beautiful. It was Rob that broke the silence,

'Hey Katie- do you remember what I was trying to ask you earlier?'

'Yeah...'

Rob held Liz's hand, stalling.

'Liz and I would like to adopt you.'

'Adopt me? But Ethan and Cal look after me.'

'Katie- your cousins aren't very well at all. They can't look after themselves, let alone you.' Liz interrupted Rob. He wasn't very good at these conversations.

'Can I still see them?'

'Yeah of course honey!'

'Okay then. Does that mean you'll be my new mummy and daddy? And that Hannah will be my little sister?'

'If that's what you want then yes.'

'So- do you want to come and live with us?'

Katie nodded.

Rob had finished packing while Liz was talking to Katie.

'We're already to go. Should we go and see Sharon?'

'Now? Yeah sure.'

Rob picked up the bags before swinging Katie onto his hip, leaving Liz to carry baby Hannah.

'Hi Sharon.'

'Hello Rob and Liz- hi Katie and who's this?'

'Baby Hannah.'

'Adorable.'

'We would like to sign the adoption papers for Katie. I know that we haven't known her for long and we also have a new baby but she needs us now- more than she probably ever will need us.'

Sharon shuffled some papers on her desk before pulling out a pastel blue form.

'Okay- have a read of this and then sign the bottom of the page.' She turned to where Katie was sat after handing over the sheet of paper. 'Do you understand what will happen when you're formally adopted?'

'Yep- Liz will be my new mummy and Rob will be my new daddy.'

The innocence of the conversation upstairs was not reflected in Charlie's office. He had guided a tearful Zoe into it when she stumbled down the stairs. Two police officers were also in the room- silently observing the interaction of the two characters.

'Zoe I have some tough news. Sorry about this but we know who our assailant was. It's not good.' Charlie paused, the words turning bitter in his mouth

'Charlie- please just tell me.'

'It was Jackie Dithens. Katie's mother and Cal and Ethan's aunt.'

Zoe's has had dropped with shock. She stood gawping at Charlie. Why would she do this? What did she have against them? What was she trying to achieve? How did she know when they would be in work?

'Does Katie know?' Zoe struggled to speak as the words clumsily tumble out of her mouth.

'No. The officers will probably tell her. I certainly do not want to see her face as she finds out that her mother is a violent psycho who killed herself and attacked the two people she loved that took good care of her.'

'Why did only Katie's name show up on the record then?'

'Jackie is Cal and Ethan's half aunt. I guess there wasn't enough similarities in their DNA to warrant their names showing up.'

'I need to talk to Rob then.'

Zoe began to rush up the stairs. The paused and turned back to Charlie. 'I'll check on the boys too.'

The forms had been signed- Liz and Rob were now Katie's official guardians. Zoe knocked at the door and tried to compose herself.

'Rob- I need to talk to you.'

Zoe stood slowly shaking as he walked towards her. He closed the door behind him and took a deep breath.

'We know who attacked the boys.'

'Who?' Concern was scribbled all over his face.

'It was-' Zoe choked. 'It was Jackie. Katie's mother. I'm so so sorry.'

Tears ran down her face thick and fast. Rob held her in a right embrace.

'Its alright. I'll tell Katie. You should be with your department.'

Zoe nodded and dragged herself back down to the ED. She collapsed into her chair and let the tears fall freely. It was all too much.


	17. Chapter 17

Cal drifted into consciousness- he felt trapped. There were wires attached all over his body and a mask was covering his face. A young nurse was checking his vitals.

'How nice of you to join us Dr Knight.'

Cal attempted a laugh but the action sent a sharp shooting pain through his chest. He attempted to hold his chest but the movement of his arm caused him even more pain. He let out a groan.

'Really Dr Knight? I hoped that you'd know better. Do you want me to talk you through your injuries and current treatment plan?'

'Yeah- thanks.' His voice was quiet and strained, the words scratching his throat.

The nurse pushed more painkillers into him before she began to inform Cal of his injuries. He tried to carefully focus on what she was saying but her words were blurring together, becoming one mass of incoherent sound.

Ethan was drowning. It was dark all around him. He couldn't move his hands or feet. He was mildly aware of the dull pain that seemed to appear all over his body. He felt so light and free, yet restricted.

He opened his eyes- the sheer effort of opening them made him immediately want to close them again.

'Hello Dr Hardy. I'm Dr Anjali Kaur. I've been looking after you.'

Ethan stayed silent- he was focusing all his energy into staying conscious. He had been aware a couple of times of voices in the room.

'Fractured collarbone.' 'Stab wound to abdomen.' The list went on.

Ethan felt himself falling, tumbling down a never ending hole. Anjali leap into action as the young man began to fit violently on the bed. Several nurses and another doctor rushed in, they all saw the mess that his fractures were in- they hadn't been put into hard plaster casts because they were so delicately pinned in place. One nurse left to update the surgeons that Ethan would be back because his fit had messed up a lot of the work.

Once his fit was under control Anjali went over to check on Cal. Despite being surprised to see him conscious she avoided eye contact and quickly pulled one of the nurses out of the room.

'Monitor Cal's obs particularly closely- Ethan has been fitting. The lab did say that Ethan has had a much higher concentration of the poison in his blood than Cal but make sure you're ready.'

The nurse nodded and disappeared back into the room.

Ethan regained consciousness to find himself being sped along a corridor, the lights above him were flickering and the noises were muffled around him, as if he was underwater.

'Alright Ethan- you've ruined some of the surgeon's work by fitting so you're going back into theatre.' Anjali was trying to keep her tone light but Ethan knew the extent of the damage that had been caused. He had treated a handful of victims who had been attacked- half of whom had died either during surgery or before they had made it up to theatre. He understood how lucky he was to have made it this far but also that he was still in danger. The trolly had stopped moving after being pushed through two large doors. A hand was coming towards his face with a mask. He felt the gas sting his nose and throat before he was plunged back into darkness.

'Right Dr Knight. First thank you for falling asleep as I told you what your injuries were and secondly we are taking you to the fracture clinic to get your bones set in hard plaster. They have already began to fuse with assistance of some drugs and pins but they aren't much use at the moment.'

Cal just lay there. He hadn't felt this useless since the crash- he didn't know about Ethan and there was nothing he could do. He let the nurse push more painkillers through him and allowed himself to be pushed to the fracture clinic. Life seemed so futile. He hadn't seen Ethan since the day of the attack and he hadn't seen Katie since not long after it. Only now did he realise how much he missed the young girl.


	18. Chapter 18

'Katie- we can take off your cast now. The xray has shown that your bones are nice and strong again.'

A paediatric doctor was assessing Katie's leg- they missed the original appointment due to the attack but the doctors were happy to slot her in today.

Katie was walking out of the fracture clinic as Cal was being wheeled in. The nurses stopped so that Katie could talk to him. Rob hoisted her onto the bed so that Cal could see her without straining. He looked shattered but the colour was gradually returning to his face.

'Hey Katie. The leg looks good.'

'Yeah. It feels good.' She beamed at the young doctor. 'I miss you. I miss playing with you and Ethan. I miss talking with you. I miss my room. My things. I miss everything.' Fat tears rolled off her cheeks landing on her clothes that she had been wearing for several days. Cal tried to hide his emotions

'I miss you too. I heard that Rob and Liz were adopting you. You have a new mummy and daddy.'

'I know.' The tears were still falling but the smile had also returned. Katie hugged Cal's chest. He winced as her weight pressed on his body but allowed her to stay.

'Rob- a key to mine and Ethan's apartment is in Ethan's bag in his locker. There's another one in my trousers but I don't know where they went. Get the key off Zoe and let yourself in. Start collecting some of Katie's things.'

'Thanks mate. Take care of yourself.' He picked Katie back up from the trolly.

Cal smirked, 'I wouldn't want to deprive these lovely ladies of looking after me would I?'

The nurses shared a smile before they pushed Cal's trolly forwards. A small voice whispered, 'Good bye Cal. I love you.' But he was gone.

Rob took Katie down to the ED where they were met by Zoe. She looked exhausted. According to Robyn she had booked off this week for holiday but cancelled it last minute when the boys had been attacked and was now working extended shifts to cover gaps in the doctors' rotations.

'Hi Zoe. Can we have access to Ethan's locker? Cal said that we should get the apartment key from his bag.'

'Why can't Cal just give you his key?'

'He doesn't know where his trousers are.'

'Well that's not unusual.' A smile lit up her face for seconds, 'I'll get Robyn to show you to where Ethan's locker is.' Zoe called to the nurse who bustled over.

'Staff room? Yeah- come this way.'

'Can I see him?' Cal had just come out of the plaster room and was shattered from the small physical exertion but there was just one thing he wanted to do. 'Please- I need to see him.'

'I'll see what I can do. For now you're going back to your room.'

Cal sighed heavily. He knew he wasn't well. He knew he was going to be in recovery for a long time. But that didn't stop him dreaming of what he wanted.

Cal had been asleep when his doctor walked in but woke up shortly after she took a seat beside his bed.

'Right Dr Knight. We'll take you to see your brother in a wheelchair. Two beds will be a bit tight and we don't want you crashing into each other. There will be doctors and nurses waiting outside. If anything changes let us know. Pull the string by his bed.'

There was silence.

'Okay?'

Cal nodded. The nurses came in from outside with a wheelchair before manhandling him into it. His legs were stiff from the plaster and he only had one free arm but even that's movement was restricted by bandaging to his chest and wrist.

It wasn't far to cross the corridor but to Cal the journey felt like an eternity. It was a never ending corridor that stretched off to the horizon. He was brought back to his senses by Anjali who had gently shaken his shoulder to get attention.

'Ethan isn't well- you don't need me to tell you that. Just remember that you're not great either and we're outside if you need us.'

Cal nodded and let the nurse push his chair into the room.

'Ethan-' the words crept out of his mouth with a horrified gasp

The nurse was still hovering behind him, unsure whether to leave or talk Cal through Ethan's injuries.

'You're a right mess- you know that right.' The nurse accepted the hint and silently left the room, leaving the brothers alone. Cal was right- Ethan was a mess. He lay limp and lifeless on the bed- pillows supporting his head and neck. Bandages around his head. Pins and wires through all his limbs. A long wire and bandaging around his collarbone. Drips linked up to his hand, monitors to his chest and a nasal canular providing him with extra oxygen. His laughing eyes seemed fixed in a constant position half open, barely registering what he should have been looking at. His cheeky grin no more- just a pair of chapped lips that covered a parched and hoarse throat.

'Hey mate. It's me. I erm-' despite his attempts to stop them the tears started to fall.

'Well last time I did this you were conscious and I made a fool of myself. If you can here me please give me a sign. I need to know that my baby brothers in there somewhere.'

Cal rested his good hand by Ethan's. The younger man's fingers curled round so their finger tips were touching. Cal finished his brother's movement and lay his hand underneath Ethan's momentarily. He briskly took his hand away to wipe his tears.

'Katie's been adopted by Rob Windmill and his wife Liz. Liz had her baby too. A little girl- Hannah I think. They're all going to be one family. I mean it was inevitable but I already miss her. Strange I know.' Cal didn't have anything planned to say so he continued rambling,

'I heard that Zoe is missing us downstairs- even Connie's missing us. Never thought she actually cared that much about her staff.'

Slowly his rambling became more sentimental.

'I love you. I always have. I know I don't say it enough but it's times like this when I realise how much I need you. Ironic isn't it- your at death's door and I'd do anything for you but I can't do anything, yet when your conscious and well all I do is make your life hell. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for a lot of things. I do need you. I always have. I always will-' Cal couldn't go on any further. Anjali had crept in and was silently observing the two brothers, she quietly pushed a sobbing Cal out of the room. He was still gently quaking an hour later when she administered his next lot of medication. He slipped away from the pain of reality to the sweet, refreshing depths of sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Ethan hadn't been conscious since he went back into surgery, but even then he had been so heavily drugged it felt like he was dreaming- maybe that was all this was. A dream. A terrible nightmare.

Ethan could hear a steady beeping, it was clear but echoing through his mind- taking advantage of the emptiness. He had heard Cal come in earlier but had struggled to remember anything he said. His words had bounced away from him quicker than he could register them. Ethan knew he needed to try and stay conscious. He was getting desperate. He felt trapped under the heavy blanket of unconsciousness. He had to try.

'Ethan,' Anjali gently rubbed his shoulder. His eyebrows had creased with concentration, he was slowly gaining consciousness. 'Ethan,' her soft voice coaxed his eyes open. He squinted at the bright lights that filled the room. Anjali whispered something to a nurse who dimmed the lights.

'Better?'

'Yeah,' he blinked sharply and tried to steady his voice. He could already feel the edges of his vision begin to blur.

'Right. Ethan. Right.' She was clearly stalling. 'You erm you- you-'

Ethan's head slumped back into the pillow behind him.

'Damn it! Ethan! Why do you always have to fall asleep?' She sighed heavily before muttering under her breath 'Or unconscious or you, very kindly, crash.'

Slowly he came back round

'Sorry,'

'Look I didn't mean anything. It's just- you're- you're not well and you're supposed to be a lot better than you are.'

'Sorry.'

'Seriously I didn't mean it. Look Ethan- I'll take you to see Cal later or I'll get someone to bring him to you.'

'Can I sleep now?'

Anjali looked into the eyes of the young doctor- they were dull and tired, his face clung to the bones with no visible emotion. They had met a couple of times before while transferring patients, this man was a shadow of what he was before.

'Yeah. Sleep away.'

'Hang on- I have one question.' His voice was still hoarse and strained but he was managing to form the words with ease. 'Who attacked me? Who was the woman in black?'

'She- she- well-'

'Please.'

'It was your Aunt, Jackie. She's dead.'

Anjali left the room, leaving her words hanging in the air and running through Ethan's mind. Suddenly sleep didn't seem so appealing.

That night was full of terrible nightmares, after repeatedly waking up in cold sweats he gave up on sleep and picked up his book, he let himself get lost in the plot lines as time ticked on around him.


	20. Chapter 20

_Two weeks later_

'Hello Dr Knight. I'm PC Barns, I have been investigating your attack. I was told I would have to wait for you to have recovered a substantial bit before I could take your statement.' A tall policeman stood towering over Cal's hospital bed. His grey hair was cropped short and his receding hairline was decorating with glistening beads of sweat.

'My statement?!'

'Well, yes.'

'But- but she's dead!'

'Even though Jackie Adams is dead we still need to carry out why she attacked you both. It's verging on attempted murder- your doctor will also have to make a statement.'

'Fine. Do we have to do it now?'

'Yes. Is that a problem? It shouldn't be- I mean look at you you're not going anywhere fast.'

'I was going to see my brother that's all.'

'I've got to talk to him later anyway.'

Cal sighed heavily before pushing a button that caused the top half of the bed to help his torso sit up.

'In your own words please describe the events of the day in question.'

'Well it was a normal shift in cubicles, it was moderately quiet and Zoe had not long transferred a patient from resus to cubicles. Then my pager went off. We've been trying to get new ones with automatics messages but we weren't successful so we still have to call and get played a message. The message was of a girl screaming that her boyfriend was dead. I ran towards the west wing of the hospital, that's where she said she was, and tried to find her. I followed the empty corridors until I heard her. That's all I can tell you.'

The police officer looked up from his notebook where he had been furiously scribbling down every word that Cal said as though he was a great prophet.

'What do you mean that's all you can tell me?'

'I mean that's all I can tell you- I was knocked unconscious as soon as I walked through the door. I regained consciousness at various points but it was momentary. I saw flashes of a bloody version of my brother. I saw some of her. I felt the pain that was devouring my body.'

Angry tears were streaming down his face and dripping off his nose. The nurse at the door had been watching silently but now decided this was a cue for her to intervene.

'PC Barns I will have to ask you to leave. Dr Knight is in no fit state to answer any more questions at this point.'

He left in a fluster of uniform and papers.

The crossed the corridor and walked straight into the other room, without knocking, a decision he would regret. There was a small family huddled around the bed, different nurses and doctors stood at the foot of the bed, an old lady was lying on the bed, she was pale with her eyes closed. The doctor and nurses were first to turn to face the police officer, quickly followed by the family who's teary faces were contrasted by the harsh, bitter glint in their eyes. He had walked into the wrong room.

After finding the right room he knocked and entered. Ethan was asleep on the bed, his limbs had been set in hard plaster for about a week but he was still struggling with his abdominal stab wound, it caused him great pain and discomfort whenever he moved, laughed or spoke for too long.

'I need to speak to Dr Ethan Hardy- is this him?'

'Yes it is but you can't speak to him. He needs his sleep.'

'I have to speak to him today.'

Anjali glanced at the clock above Ethan's bed.

'Well in that case you can talk to him sometime in the next ten hours. It doesn't have to be now.'

The police officer sighed heavily- he had been embarrassed and now beaten. The statement could wait.

'This is Police Officer Barns. I would like to request a warrant to search the property of Jackie Adams.'

'Have you got the statements off both of the young men?'

'Yes I have one statement- the other one is going to be a bit delayed.'

'We need it by tomorrow at noon. DI Smith and PC Holands are leading investigations at the property currently- they can let you in. If there's any more funny business you're going to be suspended. We have already had complaints about your manner and attitude from various people at the hospital. You've only been with us a month and your history seems non existent. Get a grip.'

'Yes Ma'am. Thank you.'

PC Barns clicked off his phone and climbed into his car. The radio burst into life as he turned the key of the ignition. The end of an unfamiliar song filled the car before being interrupted by a news reporter

'A con artist who has been on the run from police in Northern Ireland is thought to be in Holby. He has been involved in a large number of high profile incidents over the last ten years but has changed identity multiple times- changing his appearance regularly. The public have been-'

He hit the radio with a quaking hand in an attempt to silence it, his breathing became short and rapid, beads of sweat accumulated on his forehead. He had turned down the road that Jackie Adam's house was situated on and was now slowly cruising. It was obvious which house belonged to Jackie- it was overrun by police cars, police officers and forensic teams. He took deep breaths and tried to calm down- he was just a cop- just any other, boring old cop. He took one final glance in the mirror, wiped his brow and stepped out the car. Three other police officers approached him- the woman was the first to speak,

'PC Barns, you are under arrest for fraud, breaking and entering, theft...' The list went on but he wasn't listening. He knew that this had been coming for some time. It had all started when he was a young boy- he had stolen a chocolate bar from a local corner shop, he loved the rush- the feeling of anticipation, fear and excitement, then the pride after success. It had grown, from chocolate to toys, to booze, to electronics and TVs. It was getting boring so he began to change his identity, pretend to be security guards and police officers to get in on secrets, to steal more desirable goods. It had gotten out of hand years ago. His eventual arrest was inevitable but still embarrassing.

A young police woman approached PC Barns, who was now handcuffed inside a police van.

'I will be taking over the statements of our two victims. Please do not contact them again.'

She turned on her heel and walked into the house, her long blond pony tail swishing as she did.

'Found anything?'

'Yeah- two letters to the same address. Both in the same handwriting both were not sent or opened. We've also found a mobile phone which has several missed calls from the same number. The number isn't saved to the phone but the call log suggests that this number sees a lot of action.'

'Right- can we please get a full analysis of that number- a name, location and times when most active. As for the letters I would like them taken to a forensic team and I will meet them there. I want to see these letters.'

'Ma'am we've found something in the spare bedroom.'

She rushed through the house, up the stairs and into the spare room. In contrast to the other messy rooms this one had been carefully organised. Countless pictures were pinned on the walls, maps with red 'x's, written records that seemed to be recording who was where when. A young man was stood in the middle of the room- he too trying to absorb as much of the room as possible.

'Hi, I'm DI Poppy Smith and I'm leading this investigation.'

The young man took her out reached and and firmly shook it.

'Jason Freeman, or just Jay.'

'Have you got prints?'

'Theres DNA everywhere. We've taken multiple samples and I'll get my team on it back at the lab.'

'Great- do you know which room is the young girl's room?'

'What young girl?' His eyebrows began to knit together

'Jackie Adams' daughter, Katie. She's 6 and was staying with our two victims. She's recently been adopted by a teacher and his wife.'

'There are two other rooms up here- a tiny box room and then the master bedroom. The entire house seems out of proportion and it's all rather creepy.'

'Yeah- I know what you mean. It feels like we're being watched.' She paused before turning towards the door incredibly slowly 'I'll be in the box room.'

She received no response- Jay was already back working, dusting the pictures and other items in the room trying to build up a portfolio of DNA.

'Oh My God.'


	21. Chapter 21

Smeared in a deep red liquid were the words 'She's next.' Poppy let out a horrified gasp before rushing back to where Jay was still gathering finger prints.

'You need to come to the box room immediately- there's a message.'

Jay immediately stopped what he was doing and followed Poppy to the room.

'It looks like blood'

'What?! Who's blood?'

'I'll see if I can get a sample and maybe sort out some ID from it. It's doubtful though- it looks like this has been here for a little while.'

Poppy felt sick to the stomach- she had ok idea who the message was from or who's blood it was written in.

Meanwhile, across Holby a black car silently pulled up outside a cosy cottage, it's driver was dressed fully in black with dark sunglasses on and didn't move from his seat, not yet...


	22. Chapter 22

'All available units please move in to the north Holby. We need you to approach 56 Elm Drive in silence with no lights or sirens. I repeat 56 Elm Street, silent arrival.'

Poppy paced around the house. A young girl could be in serious danger. It was beginning to look like Jackie Adams wasn't the only assailant. She approached Jay who was now closing his case full of DNA and fingerprint samples.

'Are you aware of Dr Hardy's and Dr Knights injuries?'

'Erm yeah but not in great detail- broken collarbone, stab wounds, head injuries, that weird carving into their ribs...'

'That's pretty much what they were yes. Do you think that Jackie Adams would have enough force to cause those injuries herself?'

'I'm not sure. I would need to examine her body and what 'tools' she used while attacking them. Why- what are you thinking?'

'I don't think she did this alone. In which case whoever wrote the message is probably our other assailant.'

'That makes at least three people who would have access to the photos on the wall. The fingerprints I collected aren't all the same size or shape.'

The radio spoke back after it's silence during their conversation

'A man, in his mid to late thirties driving a back car with sunglasses and an unusual taste for black clothing was waiting outside specified address and is now beginning to pull away upon our approach.'

'Follow him! Lights and sirens- we need him in the station, not on the streets. And be careful...'

'Yes Ma'am' a faint sound of sirens was carried into the room through the radio, but it did nothing to cover the uncomfortable silence that had overwhelmed the house.

The black car swerved through the streets, two police cars following it in hot pursuit, sirens blaring, lights flashing. Yet still the black car didn't pull over, it drove faster and more recklessly until it left the outskirts of Holby, driving down country lanes, it know had two police cars on its tail but was in no rush to stop. The winding country roads widened until it met a long bridge crossing a fast flowing river. Extra units were already at the other side of the bridge. They had the black car surrounded. It slowly ground to a half just before the bridge. Two police officers approached the car from one side. The driver wound down his window and sarcastically said:

'Can I help you officers?'

Before any arrest or even basic communication could be made with him he slammed his foot down hard into the accelerator, the car's wheels spun and screeched before it plunged off the riverbank into the river where it was immediately pulled under and swept away.

'Get any Police Boats on the river now! Follow that river- we need to catch him!'

It was relayed back to Poppy, who was now on her way to the forensic base with Jay. Upon deceiving the news she cursed under her breath before informing Jay.

'They found the guy outside Katie's house- apparently he put up quite a fight, driving like a hooligan through Holby before plunging into a river. He was swept away with the car but I think we have a good idea what he looks like.'

Their car pulled into the base, a modern looking building with large windows and a frosted glass door.

'We're here.'

'Have you got Jackie Adam's body?'

'Yeah it was transferred to us this morning. It was being kept at the hospital morgue- I'm not sure why it was there for quite this long. No attempt was made to clean the body. It was left in a body bag for someone else to deal with.'

'And the someone else is now us. Well- you.'

Jay smiled at her, it hit her straight in the heart, warming her body and causing her own face to morph into a smile.

'Right let's get too this. I don't know if you want to watch.'

'I think I'll wait here and let you just talk to me about it later.'

'Okay- I'll be back in about an hour- there's a vending machine and a drinks machine at the end of the corridor on your left.'

'Thanks.'

Poppy busied herself with some paperwork before calling the ED to keep their eyes open for a man with hypothermia or any results of drowning. Then all she could do was wait. She paced the corridor until she could stand the sound of her shoes no more, then she undid her pony tail, redid it, undid it, plaited it, undid it, tied it into a bun, undid it. Her cycle was interrupted by Jay who had said her name to gain her attention.

'You need to know something about Jackie. She has bruising around her arms, wrists and thighs. They are finger like in shape but they are older than the bruising to the shins. The cause of death was obviously the gunshot wound to the throat. Also, based on your earlier question, no.'

'What sorry?'

'No- I don't think she could have done that damage by herself. I know that she did do some of the injuries but both the boys said to doctors and nurses that they entered the room, separately, and were knocked out by a blunt trauma to the head. Jackie simply isn't tall enough to be able to do this- Dr Knight is about 6 foot 1 inch and Dr Hardy is about 5 foot 7 inches. Jackie is about 5 foot 5 inches- so she may have been able to knock out Dr Hardy but there is no way that she could have knocked out Dr Knight. Another thing- Jackie has trauma to her brain and skull that I don't think could have been caused by the gun.'

'What do you mean?'

'I think that Jackie was knocked out herself. There was another person there when the attack happened- I'm pretty sure it was your mysterious bridge jumping friend.'

Poppy let out a gasp- this was all becoming too much.

'Right- is that everything?'

'Not quite... The blood from the room- it was a struggle but we managed to get back some DNA matches, well match.' Jay swallowed heavily, trying to make the connection from his mind to his mouth. 'It was Dr Ethan Hardy.'


	23. Chapter 23

'Hi I'm here to see Dr a Ethan Hardy- I'm his uncle, distant uncle. I just got the news of his attack. Can I see him? Please?'

Zoe wasn't sure how to reply

'I guess, yeah. They aren't here though- they're upstairs. I can find someone to escort you to the relatives room and then someone who is treating them will be down shortly. Robyn- can you please take this gentleman to the relative's room.'

Robyn guided the man towards the relative's room where he sat in silence and waited.

'Hi I'm Dr Anjali Kaur I'm looking after Dr Hardy. And you are?'

'I'm his uncle erm Thomas Blackwell.'

'Would you like to follow me?' Anjali lead him up the stairs to outside Ethan's room.

'He's currently asleep but you're welcome to sit with him.'

'Thank you.'

He walked into the room and sat by the sleeping man. He smiled at the bandages, the plaster and the creases that seemed to be permanently etched into his forehead.

'So- _Ethan_ how's everything with you- hope you didn't get too badly injured... It was a shame to see your pretty little face so pained. I only wish I could recreate that- oh wait I can!'

The man drew a long needle from his pocket and gently moved Ethan's wrist, being careful not to wake him, and slid the needle into his vein, pushing down the plunger, spreading the yellow tinted liquid through his body. With a sadistic smile he pulled out his phone and took a picture of the young man as his face twisted in pain as the venom raced through him, and he left. Avoiding every member of staff he snuck out of the hospital through a side door and sped away in his black car...

'Zoe I need you to be extra observant for anyone coming into the department looking for the boys- the police are chasing a suspect. Their aunt may not have been alone.'

Zoe turned and looked Connie square in the eye

'When did you get this message?'

'About half an hour ago- why?'

'A man came in looking for Ethan about twenty minutes ago. I think he went to see Anjali and Ethan already. I need to go find them.'

Zoe ran up the stairs and straight towards Anjali.

'Where is the man who came to see Ethan?'

'In his room with him. Why?'

'He's a suspect- wanted for his involvement in their attack.'

'What?!'

The two doctors arrived at his door and ran in without any hesitation. Lying on his bed was Ethan. He was sweaty, clammy and breathless, he barely acknowledged their presence in the room, his face was twisted into an unnatural shape caused by the pain. His veins were on fire, they were fighting themselves and winning. His heart rate was continuing to race and still rapidly climbing until it just stopped. It was too tired. Too damaged.

'Shocking. Clear.'

'No normal rhythm- continue CPR.'

Zoe held Ethan's hand while the others attempted to restart his heart. He must have been so scared. So alone- very few members of staff had visited him from the ED. Most simply couldn't bare to see him in this state, most had seen him immediately after Zoe found him, when he was brought into resus. She stroked his limp hand, hoping it would bring him some comfort, more than if was bringing her. She turned his hand over, so the palm was facing upwards, and drew around his palm in circles before going up his wrist. She stopped. On his wrist was a small needle mark. It was directly over a vein but was incredibly neat.

'Back in a rhythm- weak but regular.'

Zoe let out a sigh of relief

'Has Ethan been given anything into his wrist?'

'No- everything was put through the canulars- why?'

'Needle mark.'

'You think he was given something?'

'That's the only thing that explains his rapid deterioration. Some kind of poison I think.'

'Any idea what?'

'No- get poisons on the phone and see if they can tell us.'

'Okay. I'll make sure there are people here all the time. Can you update the police?'

'Yeah sure.'

The two doctors left the room to make their calls, leaving an unconscious Ethan with a senior nurse and two junior trainee nurses.

'Hello? This is DI Poppy Smith.'

'I'm Dr Zoe Hanna- I'm a doctor at Holby ED. Ethan Hardy has just been attacked again. I got your message but it was held up and then was too late.'

'I'm on my way.'

Poppy snapped her phone shut and headed towards the door. Jay following her every move- he too had heard the call and ran towards the car which he unlocked before turning the sirens on and speeding to the hospital.

'Hi- Dr Zoe Hanna.'

'DI Poppy Smith and this is Jason Freeman, forensics.'

'Nice to meet you. He's upstairs- if you'd please follow me.'

She ran up the stairs and led the police team to Ethan's room where Anjali was now administering an anti-venom.

'This is DI Poppy Smith and Jason Freeman. They're here from the police department.'

'Thanks. Zoe the poisons unit don't know exactly what it was but it was definitely a venomous snake. I've administered a general anti-venom but it may take some time to work.'

Zoe left the room and began to make her way back down to the ED when she was stopped by Poppy.

'Do you have a name of this guy?'

'He claimed to be their uncle- Thomas Blackwell. I didn't know- sorry.'

'Don't worry- it wasn't your fault. Is there anything else I should know?'

'Yeah- he only wanted to see Ethan. He didn't even mention Caleb.'

Her eyebrows creased together,

'It all seems a bit strange.'


	24. Chapter 24

'I need a copy of Ethan's and Cal's pager numbers.'

Poppy was waiting at the desk in the ED, Louise was slowly finding the information but she wanted it now, she needed it now.

'Yeah sure- Ethan's is 667453218 and Caleb's is 667453219. They arrived within months of each other so the numbers are very similar.'

'Does Ethan have any enemies? Anyone who would want him dead or injured?'

'No- not that I can think of. Everyone loves him- staff and patients alike.'

'Where did he work before he came here?'

'St Margaret's outside London. I think that's the only other place that he's worked.'

'And any other family members or family issues?'

'I don't know. He doesn't really talk about his family much but Caleb may be able to tell you something at least.'

'Thanks.'

Poppy rushed back up the stairs to find Jay sat outside Ethan's room.

'What's wrong?'

'Oh nothing- they just need to continue treating him for the snake venom. I'll get the information I need later. What's new?'

'I have the boys' page numbers, and they're incredible similar. I need to talk to Cal but I don't think it was ever intended for him to wind up like this.'

Jay stood up.

'What do you mean?'

'Well- Ethan's pager went off first and he rushed off. The second pager went off minutes after. It takes at least 10 minutes to walk to where they were found. I think the number was dialled wrong. A second call would have alerted him again if the first one hadn't been received. Another thing- Ethan was in a much worse condition. Cal's injuries were less severe and there were simply less of them. You said it was Ethan's blood at Jackie Adams' house. His abdominal stab wound was deeper and the surgeons said that it had been messed with- providing the blood we found at the house.'

'Right.'

'If Caleb was paged and arrived at the scene to find Ethan he would have helped Ethan, got help and probably fought off any attackers, that's if he was conscious. The advantage of him being unconscious is that he can't intervene or be able to say who did it. I think Cal was just damage caused by the real goal.'

'We need to talk to him.'

'Hello Dr Knight- I'm DI Poppy Smith and this is Jason Freeman, from forensics. We have some questions to ask you and would also like your fingerprints.'

'I've already answered some questions to a particularly rude police officer not that long ago. Why do I need to answer more?'

'He was arrested for fraud. Anyway I will need a new statement.'

'Like I've said time and time again- I got paged to a woman who was desperate, claiming that her boyfriend was dead in the west wing. I immediately ran there but I was knocked unconscious on arrival. I regained consciousness at various points for a few minutes- I saw Ethan's body and a woman.'

'That's it?'

'Yeah- sorry.'

'Was there a fourth person in the room?'

'I don't think so. Who was the woman? No one actually told me.'

'Jackie Adams, Katie's mum, your aunt.'

'Oh...'

Caleb was lost for words. He allowed Jay to take his fingerprints before the nurse lead the two investigators away. He was slowly becoming more mobile but hadn't seen Ethan for a while- he hadn't been allowed to, or he was interrupted on his way there.

Poppy made her way back down the stairs to the ED, said goodbye to Zoe and drove back to the forensic base.

'I have a question for you.'

'Fire away.'

'DNA matches- if no exact match is found what gets shown up?'

'Normally family members with very similar DNA structures.'

'So when Jackie was trying to be identified by her blood sample why did only Katie show up? Why didn't Ethan or Caleb?'

'Well they should have done- I'll run it again.'

'And while your at it can you do a full background check on Ethan and Caleb.'

'Sure.'

Once again Poppy found herself with nothing to do, she read and reread all her notes on the case so far. Nothing unusual jumped out at her so she closed the folder and walked towards the vending machine, bought a diet coke and paced the corridor.

'I've found something.'

Poppy rushed back into the room where Jay had set up some paperwork, tablets and laptops.

'Ethan Hardy and Caleb Knight- brothers. Caleb is the older one. Their mother is Charlotte Hardy but she died last year, from an illness. Their father is Robert Hardy- murdered when Ethan was 6 months old. They never found out who did it, according to the records the case went cold after the main suspect died from a heart attack.'

'Right- so why isn't Caleb a Hardy?'

'He changed his name when he went to med school the second time around- Knight was his mother's maiden name. I guess he wanted a fresh start the second time around but it also distanced him from the family. I have some files from Robert's case but a lot of the information is dated or the technology used is no longer in use. Obviously this is a cold case from over 20 years ago but you're welcome to look through it.'

Poppy didn't reply- her attention had been caught by a photo sticking out of the file. It was faded and grainy but the message was readable, it had been painted on the wall in a red coloured substance: 'You're next.'


	25. Chapter 25

'Hello- I'm the agency nurse- Scott McGretlin.' He spoke with a thick Scottish accent

'Okay- you can leave your coat in the staffroom at the end of the corridor and then I'll give you something to do.'

The agency nurse was older with short cut grey hair, a clean shaven face with a small scar running down the side of his nose. He walked with a slight limp down the corridor where she had pointed and disappeared into the staffroom, he reappeared seconds later, this time with his hands empty.

'Right- I'm ready. What do you want me to do?'

'Right- we have a patient in this side room who is on half hourly obs and another across the hall who is on hourly obs. There are a couple of other patients who are higher priorities so the other staff may leave you to do the obs.'

'Right thanks. Who are the patients?'

'Dr Ethan Hardy' she pointed to one door 'and Dr Caleb Knight.' She pointed to the other door. 'Take good care of them- they're one of our own.'

'I will Dr Anjali.'

'How do you know my name?'

'Your name badge-'

A voice called from further down the corridor

'Anjali! We need you in here now please!'

'I better run- thanks for coming.'

'Thank the agency- I'm just doing my job.' He smiled as she ran down the corridor to where the voice had called from.

When she returned from sorting out the other patient, who had very kindly knocked out her chest drain, the Scottish man was gone. Everywhere seemed quiet, peaceful. Everything except the distant sound of running coming, gradually getting louder.

'Sorry it took me so long to get here- I got stuck in some terrible traffic and then I got lost.' A young man with a mop of crazy, curly blond hair and midnight blue scrubs rushed through the doors.

'I'm sorry but who are you exactly?'

'I'm George Taylor- the nurse from the agency.'

'If you're the agency nurse then who's- oh no...'

Leaving George in the corridor Anjali rushed into Ethan's room. The bed was empty.


	26. Chapter 26

'Hello? Is that DI Poppy Smith? Yes? Ethan Hardy is missing- I repeat Ethan Hardy is missing.'

Anjali could just hear the other young woman shouting through her radio to get all units mobile and searching for him.

'I'm so, so sorry. He came in saying he was an agency nurse, he was speaking with a Scottish accent- he wasn't when he came in the other day. He's also cut his hair short and is now clean shaven. I didn't realise anything was wrong until the real agency nurse turned up, then I saw that Ethan was missing. I'm sorry.'

'Right- the priority now is to find him not to blame anyone for his disappearance. Jay and I will be over as soon as we can, in the mean time search his room and all possible exit routes.'

'I will- I am truly sorry.'

The line went dead as three security guards arrived to join the hunt for the missing doctor.

Anjali returned to Ethan's room with the security guards- everything seemed normal. His ID badge was still in the draw next to his bed, as was the key to his locker and his wallet. She pulled out his wallet and opened it- there was still money in it but that wasn't what caught her eye- neatly folded beneath his driving licence was a photo. A faded, battered photo of four smiling faces looking into a camera. The woman, the mother, was holding a young baby boy, the man, the father, had a toddler on his hip. Tears sprung to her eyes as she realised who the family were- it was Ethan, Caleb and their parents. She had been so engrossed in the photo she hadn't noticed one of the security guards pick up a needle or seen Caleb be wheeled in, he patiently waited next to her and he too stared into the photo, the tears streaming down his face.

'That's the last photo we have of our Dad.' His voice made the other doctor jump, she quickly wiped the tears from her face and returned the photo to the wallet. 'He died about a week later. Our mum told us that he had died in a car accident, we only found out about ten years ago how he really died. He was murdered- they don't know who or why. He was a doctor, a good doctor and a good father. Ethan barely knew him, he was raised by our mum alone- that's why he's so protective of her. I was a rubbish son when I grew up but he was always there for her, there for me. You have to find him. Please.'

'I will- you know we will.'

'Erm Dr Anjali?'

'Yeah?'

'I've found a needle- I think it was used to sedate Ethan. So we're looking for an unconscious body- that's why we wouldn't have heard any struggling.'

'Erm- thanks. Caleb you shouldn't be here. You're still a patient and need time to recover. I know you want to help to find your brother but you're no use to us if you get any worse. Take care of yourself.'

'Yes doctor.'

Anjali turned back to the security guards

'If you were trying to escape with a body, a person, how would you do it without being noticed- where would you go?'

'Check all exits and get security footage from all over the hospital.'

Even though he had only been missing an hour there was a lot of footage to traipse through to even detect a sign of him. Finally the team, now joined by Poppy and Jay, spotted him with the fake agency nurse. His body was limp and slumped over the arms of the imposter. His eyes were closed but his mouth was open. Anjali gasped as she looked at the dark stain on his torso- the harsh movements of being lugged around must have damaged the stitching on the stab wound.

'I should get back- update me if you get any more information.' She left the rest of the group in silence as they tried to understand his motive.

'Poppy- can you see the extensive scarring on his right arm?'

The policewoman leant closer to the screen to get a better view,

'Yeah? What about it?'

'Its the type of scarring that results from a shrapnel blast. Also look how he's holding his arm and shoulder away from his body slightly- that was probably due to surgery done on the field. Extensive damage to the shoulder, yet he still can carry a fully grown man like he was just a child.'

'I'll call HR and see if I can get a past military history of this guy- at least I have a good picture of him now. In the mean time look for any signs of forced entry, exit or blood- if Ethan is bleeding from his abdomen again our 'friend' won't be able to control it discreetly.'

'Yes Ma'am.'

The security guards left, leaving just Poppy and Jay in the room.

'Do you think we'll find him?'

'I sure as hell hope so.'


	27. Chapter 27

'I've got a name Peter Jackson. Corporal in the army about 30 years ago. Was in service for 4 years, joined up at 18, left after being caught in a shell blast aged 22- right leg amputated below the knee, extensive damage to the arm and shoulder. Had surgery immediately by field medics. Guess who one of them was?'

'Oh God no.'

'Robert Hardy.'

'So why would he want to kill someone who saved his life?'

'This was a young man, a young fit man who lost his leg in combat. According to his records he was a member of various sports teams and obviously could no longer compete in the same way. Also, apparently, the leg could have been saved if a different series of procedures was carried out. That was probably his motive.'

'So why come back to get the son 20 years after killing the father.'

'Maybe he didn't kill the father- maybe he still wants his revenge.'

'If he didn't kill the father then who did?'

'I don't know but-'

The radio interrupted Poppy's explanation

'We have a visual on the suspect at Holby Park and Recreation area, south entrance. He has a blood stain on his chest and bloody hands but is alone. I repeat, suspect is alone.'

'Thats our cue to go Jay.'

'Yeah but before that there's one thing I've been dying to do.' He spun he round and kissed her cheek playfully before beginning to pull away. He didn't get very far before he was pulled back by Poppy who kissed him passionately on the mouth.

'Why thank you Jason, but we should be going.'

The couple laughed before regaining their composure, running to their car and driving to the park.

As they pulled up to the park they were met by other units who were now surrounding the perimeter of the park.

'Peter Jackson you are under arrest for fraud, and suspicion of assault and attempted murder of Dr Ethan Hardy and Dr Caleb Knight. You are also under arrest for suspicion of involvement in the murder of Robert Hardy. Anything you say or-'

A gunshot echoed through the air, the suspect's body slumped forward revealing a large wound to the back of his head and Poppy rushed forward only to be shot in the shoulder herself. Upon seeing Poppy's body fall to the ground Jay ran and knelt over her before also being shot in the shoulder and slumping on top of Poppy.

If the main suspect was dead who was responsible for all the mayhem?


	28. Chapter 28

Armed swat teams filled the area, searching for the gunman and Ethan. Ambulances with police escorts took Poppy and Jay to Holby ED, Peter Jackson was pronounced dead at the scene. New teams of forensic investigators were on their way but no one was any closer to finding any answers.

Zoe & Rita and Charlie & Connie waited for the two gunshot patients, unaware of who they were. When they finally arrived the hospital staff were shocked by the large number of police that swamped the department.

'Poppy?'

Zoe had only met the young woman briefly but had got along a storm with her, it was shocking to see her like this. The bullet had cut clean through her shoulder, avoiding both her collarbone and shoulder blade but had severed a branch of the brachial artery. It was remarkably neat but was bleeding profusely causing her once blond hair to be dyed a deep red and her clothes to be splashed with colour.

'Can you please call theatre Rita? She's going to need immediate surgery to fix her brachial artery.'

'Yeah I'm on it.'

'Caleb? The police were on the on the phone. They found the man who took Ethan. They attempted to arrest him but-'

'But what?! Where's Ethan?'

'They don't know. The suspect was shot dead before they could arrest him. Both Poppy and Jay were also shot they're being treated for non fatal gunshot wounds in the ED.'

'Why can't you ever tell me anything?! God dammit!' He hit the bed and shouted at the top of his voice. Before letting out a pained grunt.

'Caleb I'm going to discharge you. I meant to do it a while ago but your brother was here and it seemed right to keep you together. You should be much safer if you're away from the hospital.'

'Where am I supposed to go? I'm not going to be able to look after myself- I have no family, in case you forgot.'

'That's not true- you have Ethan. You're going to stay with Rob and Liz. I discussed it with them a couple of days ago. They're going to collect you in around an hour.'

'What? You've decided all this without me? Do I get any say in this at all?'

'Look I'm sorry but the decision has already been made. One of the nurses will be along shortly to give you your painkillers- take them as prescribed.'

'Fine.' Caleb had been beaten, he still hadn't regained his full strength and the stressful disappearance of Ethan hadn't helped.

'Right- if we follow the bullet's path we can roughly figure out where it was fired from. I'd say your gunman was shooting from that tree.'

The new team of investigators were at the scene trying to track the gunman. A young man in his mid-twenties was leading it. He used his large hands to cover the sun from his mysterious green eyes and dark brown hair. He walked towards the tree and crouched down to pick something up.

'It's a bullet casing. We should be able to get some information from this. By the look of things it is military issue or, at least it was.'

'Should we go back to their base and continue our investigation there?'

'Yeah- Louise can you please make sure that the others stay a little longer to finish sweeping the area.'

'Yes Dan.'

He smiled as she ran over to the others before running back to climb into his car. Within 5 minutes they had arrived and Dan was already reading through the case so far.

'Louise?'

'Yeah?'

'Can you please find me the gun that was confiscated from the hospital? The one that killed Jackie Adams.'

She returned moments later with an old gun wrapped in plastic

'This is a military issue gun. They haven't been used for a couple of years but they were particularly favoured by medics who needed light ones they could work around.'

'Sorry to have to ask you again but could you please also find Robert Hardy's post-morton results?'

His brow began to knit together as he read and reread the case. Some things simply didn't match up.

'Er Dan? There is no post-morton results for a Robert Hardy. His body was never recovered but I have got his file and notes. I should be able to get his forces notes by the morning.'

'Thanks.' Dan had lost focus. The body was never found. The body was never found- how could a person just disappear?


	29. Chapter 29

'Ah, Ethan. I'm so sorry you got damaged.'

'Who the hell are you?' Ethan was struggling to stay conscious- the drug hadn't yet worn off and he was loosing a lot of blood from his abdomen which had reopened. He spat the words out of anger but regretted them as he took in his surroundings- dark and very little else.

'I'm surprised you don't recognise me. I know it's been a while but we're connected by blood.'

'I don't know what you mean.'

'I'm sure you do, son.'

'Hiya Katie.' Caleb watched the young girl as she bounded over to hug him. She seemed so happy, so at home. This is where she belonged, in a loving home with great people.

The phone bleeped loudly, breaking up Caleb and Katie's hug. Rob answered it, the news causing his face to fall.

'Liz- I have to go. I love you.'

'Is it Ethan?' Caleb was desperate.

'Yes but you're under no circumstances to come- understand?'

Before Caleb could respond Katie had spoken up.

'What happened to Ethan?'

She didn't know about his disappearance. Rob and Liz had been trying to protect her from the horrors of their ordeal.

'Ethan was taken by a nasty man. They don't know where. I'm sorry sweetheart.' It was Liz that filled the silence. Her words caused Katie to cry. Liz passed baby Hannah to a handicapped Caleb to pick up Katie.

'It's okay. Mummy's here now. Shh...' Gentle Katie was cooed to sleep.

'She was waiting up for you. I'll take her to bed and then I'll put Hannah down. Then I'll settle you in.'

'Thanks.' Caleb looked into the sleeping face of baby Hannah. Innocent and beautiful. The opposite of the attack, the conflict that never ends.

'What the hell do you mean I'm your son?' He no longer cared that shouting hurt like hell- he was angry and that anger was taking control

'I mean exactly that. You are my son- I'm your dad.'

'No you're not. My dad is dead. He was killed when I was a baby.'

'Yeah- it took me months to figure out how I would stage my death. Bribed most the police force. Why do you think money was tight after I left.'

'You didn't leave- you died, if not physically then at least emotionally.'

'I'm your dad.'

'I don't care! You're not the man who I was told was my father. He was kind and loving- not a manic who kidnaps people and tries to murder them!'

'I didn't try to murder you son.'

'Yes you did! And stop calling me your son- I'm not. Not anymore.'

'You can't escape your past Ethan.'

'You think I don't know that? With Cal turning up in Holby, with Jenny and Cal, with Lily and Cal. My brother was my past but he's also my present. He's all I've got.'

'What about me?'

'What about you?! I've been at death's door for too long, too often. Do whatever the hell you want. I don't care anymore.' Ethan was shouting at the top of his voice with tears streaming down his face.

'I never thought my own son would give up this easily.'

'Easily?! Look at me. I'm a mess. A bloody, battered mess. And who caused it? You! Why?'

'I want you to come with me. Be free.'

'Be free from what?'

'Your past!'

'The only thing I regret about my past is you. Your disgusting, horrible-'

'Thats enough Ethan!'

He kept going, despite the interruption

'Murderous, violent, heartless, cold. I bet you never loved any of us!'

Robert's hand reached out and slapped Ethan hard around the face, the impact causing him to fall sideways from his sitting position. He regained his composure and sat up straight, both arms wrapped tightly around his abdomen.

'So, are you going to tell me why? Why was I attacked? Why was Caleb attacked? Why was I poisoned? Why am I now stuck here?'

'Because I love you.'

'It doesn't seem too loving.'

'Don't you dare question my motives.'

'Okay- but they certainly will.' He nodded to where a large team of police officers had surrounded them.

'Robert Hardy. You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Ethan Hardy, attack of Caleb Hardy and the murder of Peter Jackson-'

'Oh attempted murder?!' He pulled a gun from his trousers and shot three bullets at Ethan.


	30. Chapter 30

Rob watched in mute shock as the young man's body slumped sideways onto the floor. What a mess he was. For a man so young he had been through so much and everyone knew he had so much more ahead of him, if he could just make it through this.

Paramedics rushed forward to Ethan's side while armed police officers ran to Robert's side. Within minutes Ethan was being sped into the hospital with police escort, leaving Rob with the rest of the police and Robert.

'Rob, you should go home. I'm sorry I didn't expect that to happen. Quite frankly I thought he would be dead- I was going to ask you to identify the body. I'm so sorry.'

'That's alright, honestly. At least I know that he's alive. For now.'

'Hey Rob! We are similar. In many ways I expect.' Robert shouted to Rob, against the protests from the police officers holding him.

'We share a name. That's all. You disgust me.'

'Oh really? Just names. Tell me Rob, who is your father.'

'A one night stand with my mum. He disappeared.'

'Wrong answer. Why do you think we share a name?' Rob didn't answer, but Robert continued anyway. 'Because you're my son. One of my three sons- Caleb, Ethan and Rob.'

Rob gasped.

'Get rid of him.'

The police officers took him into the van before it drove away to a place where Robert could hurt no one else, leaving just Louise, Dan, Rob and a pool of Ethan's blood.

'So he's really my dad.' Rob broke the silence

'Probably yes but I can run some DNA tests to confirm it.'

'I can't believe that manic is my father.'

'At least you have two fantastic brothers.'

'One of whom is half dead.'

'I'm sorry. I screwed up spectacularly. I'll take you home then I'll go to the hospital. I promise I'll keep you informed.'

'Thanks...'

The car pulled up outside the house but Rob couldn't bring himself to go in, to face Caleb. Eventually he drew up enough courage to go to the door but he froze with his key halfway in the lock. It was another 10 minutes before the key turned in the lock and the door was pushed open. Caleb was sat in the front room propped up with cushions, watching trash TV. The TV immediately went black when he walked in. Cal turned to face him, trying to read his face.

'What?'

'They found him.'

'Oh thank God.' He breathed a sigh of relief and looked towards Rob's face. 'What?'

'Someone was with him. It was your dad, our dad.'

'What? That's impossible- my dad died when I was a kid. And what do you mean 'our' dad?'

'We're brothers, half brothers. He ran off after a one night stand with my mum. He didn't die. He staged it all. No one would suspect a deadman.'

'Oh God.'

'I know.'

'What about Ethan? You said they found him! Where is he?'

'Back at the hospital. He was bleeding from his abdomen and he was shot three times by, well you know, dad.' The word dad felt bitter and out of place on his tongue.

'I can't believe it. So my dad isn't dead but my brother might be soon. He's not my only brother and you're my half brother.'

'I know. It's messed up. Quick question though- where's Liz?'

'Putting Hannah down. She was asleep but woke up and started bawling the house down. Your daughter I mean, not your wife.'

The brothers shared a smile but didn't even attempt to reveal their true emotions.


	31. Chapter 31

'Is he going to be alright?' Nearly all of the ED who weren't working were watching a group of doctors including Anjali operate on Ethan. Caleb was sat in his wheelchair with tears in his eyes. He had seen the procedure to remove bullets and debris from wounds, he had even done it himself but he had never known the patient. It had never been family.

The shout was just audible through the glass. The shout that no one wanted to hear. The shout that almost always meant the end, especially for someone in his condition.

'He's crashing!'

That was the cue for Rob to wheel Cal out. Neither of them needed to see their brother being shocked, their brother possibly being pronounced dead.


	32. Chapter 32

It was a long drive to London but it was journey they were willing to make. It had been four months since the final attack, since Robert Hardy had been put away for life. Cal had been back at work for a month and Ethan had just been finally discharged. It hadn't been easy, for anyone and there was evidence everywhere of the turmoil. Caleb had a large number of small scars on his arms and legs, a larger scar across his abdomen and the J on his ribcage had scarred. Ethan had even more- the bullets had left circular scars in a triangular formation and his abdominal scar stretched further across his abdomen. Eventually they pulled up to a detached house with large glass windows, pebble drive and a massive, beautiful garden.

As their car pulled up the door opened and four people stepped out. Liz and Rob were smiling, holding Hannah and Katie. Katie was laughing in a pink tutu, her hair French braided with colourful ribbons, Hannah has grown into an beautiful, bouncing toddler, waving as they got out of the car.

'Hello!' Rob had visited his two brothers several times, monitoring Ethan's recovery. The family moved to the outskirts of London once Caleb had fully recovered- there was too much history in Holby and he wanted his young family to have a fresh start. He was now working at a village school about 20 minutes away, where Katie was also attending as a pupil.

'Ethan! You look fantastic!' Liz hugged her brother-in-law who she hadn't seen since he was attacked the first time, a lot had changed since then but maybe some of them were for the best.

'Ethan?' Katie was still attached to Rob's hip but was slowly making her mind up until she allowed herself to be placed on the floor. She ran to her cousin and raised her arms above her head, a hint for him to pick her up. Ethan just managed to pick her up and place her on his hip but it took a lot of energy, it took some remembering that he wasn't as fit as he used to be, especially having spent months in a hospital bed, then his own bed at home, then in a wheelchair.

The four adults made their way into the house with the two young children. It was a wonderful day filled with fun and games with the little ones and then laughter and chatter with the adults. They talked into the small hours of the following morning, until Ethan physically couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Caleb guided Ethan up the stairs to the loft room they were sharing for the night, they were followed by Rob and Liz who made their way to their room holding hands. Ethan was out for the count within seconds of his head hitting the pillow, Caleb, however, couldn't sleep. Finally all the events of the past few months caught up with him, hitting him like a ton of bricks. Until now it had been too surreal, too far fetched to be true but suddenly it struck him that this was all real. Rob appeared at the top of the stairs

'Can't sleep?'

'No.'

'It was all just a horrible mess wasn't it.'

'Yeah.'

'Do you know what really happened?'

'Not really. The police were rather vague about his motive. Jackie Adams wanted to get close to us so that Robert, dad, could have access to us. I still don't get why they chose Ethan for all of this. Why not you? Why not me?'

'I guess Ethan has the most impact on the rest of us.'

'Like after the crash last year I suppose.'

'What about that Peter Jackson?'

'Again- I have no idea. Neither do the police. Apparently he helped attack Ethan and I but there's no proof and it's not like I saw what was happening.'

'Is he okay now?'

'I don't know. He thinks he should be. He sometimes pretends he is just so he can try and continue with his life. I don't blame him really.'

'Just remember where we are if you need anything. Ever. We're family.'

'Yeah- we are. A messed up family that's been broken and smashed into a thousand pieces but stuck back together again.'

Silence followed, the only noise coming from Ethan's steady breathing across the room. Eventually Rob went back down the stairs and Caleb went back into his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

'Thank you so much for having us Rob. We really appreciate it.'

'Anytime mate.' The brothers said their farewells before Ethan and Cal climbed back into their car, the next spot was to visit Jay and Poppy at their house outside Holby. One month after their run in with Robert Hardy's gun the couple had got married, both Ethan and Cal were in attendance even if Ethan was in a wheelchair and pumped full of painkillers. Poppy was now 3 months pregnant with triplets. Despite the fact that she was only 3 months she was massive and was already beginning to waddle around the house. It was wonderful for the four people to catch up with each other, they had all become close fried a and regularly met up for coffee or went out for meals.

It was another 6 months before Poppy had her babies, these six months were full of visits to London, even though Katie no longer lived with Cal and Ethan they were still a big part of her life. By this point Ethan was back working in the ED and was pretty much back to his normal, nerdy self. They received a phone call from Jay that Poppy had gone into labour and was in the delivery suit of the maternity ward of Hobly Hospital. When it was time for their next break the brothers both went up to the maternity ward to be introduced to the triplets.

'Here they are.' Three little faces looked up, three identical boys

'Have you named them yet?'

'Yeah. This is Patrick Rob Freeman, George Ethan Freeman and Richard Caleb Freeman. I know- we used your names.'

'Why?'

'Well- if it wasn't for all your unfortunate business I doubt we would have ever met.' The couple shared a quick kiss causing Ethan and Cal to smile.

Maybe not everything was terrible about the attacks after all- Katie had a permanent loving home, Poppy and Jay had found each other and Ethan and Caleb had found another brother, something that they had never expected but quite enjoyed. There is no such thing as happily ever after but, at least for now, this was pretty good.


End file.
